


so baby tell me yes (and i will give you everything)

by emilyrambles



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but just to reassure u all its gay and thats all that matters, more tags and characters and relationships to be added as the days go on, probably, so far its just ch 4 and 5 that involves mmpr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrambles/pseuds/emilyrambles
Summary: thirty days of writing prompts for pride month aka how gay can the power rangers get





	1. storm

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this post https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/its-pride-month-the-wonderful-people-at-the
> 
> and thought i'd give it a go. thirty days worth of prompts is a Lot but i reckon i can do it. good luck to me and u reading this tbh

She can't breathe.

Realistically, she knows she actually is, her lungs sucking and drawing in air with quick rapid breaths, but it _feels_ like she's suffocating, choking on big gulps of it. Thinking about it only makes her stomach heave and she's swallowing the oxygen like water to someone who’s drowning.

The nightmares do this to her.

The nightmares that plague her every single night since they defeated the worst evil she's ever known. She thought that her father had done some pretty terrible things, cheating on her mother and lying about it for five years like it was second nature to him, or that the world is pretty fucked up in general every time a news alert pops up in her phone notifications to inform her of the day’s new disasters to humanity. But nothing that anyone could tell her could have prepared her for what Rita brought. What she achieved in the matter of a few hours. The complete utter destruction that rained down upon Angel Grove gave her the true meaning of evil, and now she seems almost desensitised to the world around her. Like she's on autopilot just to make it through the day, and the one after that, and the one after that, until she no longer knows what day of the week it is and they all blur into one huge mess. At least this way she doesn't have to think about what it means to have come so close to death and _lived_.

So it haunts her in her dreams instead.

Especially when it storms.

That’s why she can't breathe. She’s twisting in the sheets of her bed, desperate to escape what feels like a prison, the sweat pouring off her body and sticking to the material only makes it harder to move. The nightmare plays like an old horror film behind her eyes and she can't wake up she can’t breathe she can't _move_ -

Until the thunder crashes outside, the violence quickly increasing until the second clap sounds too close for her liking and panic grips her, more so than the fear she feels from the images of Rita in her brain, and so she holds onto the panic like a lifeline. Panic makes you quick but fear freezes you, she thinks, and it's all the motivation her body needs to tear the bedsheets clean in two and she rolls over, her eyes snapping wide awake.

She still can't breathe.

Without thinking about it, she jumps off her bed and races to open the window to breathe in the fresh air, but momentarily forgets about the storm. Fumbling with the latch, it takes her three attempts to open the window, and the corner of the pane cracks as it snaps against the frame because of how hard she’d pushed it to widen the gap. She makes a quick mental note to get Jason to fix that tomorrow, but all her energy right now focuses on slowing her breathing down, stopping the adrenaline in her body from rushing through her veins. Her head throbs with pain and she has to swallow a few times, gripping the windowsill until her fingertips turn white and she can hear it crack under the pressure, before her heartbeat slows down enough for her to breathe properly again.

The panic doesn't disappear though.

“Come on, Kimberly. You got this.” she speaks aloud to seek reassurance in her usually confident voice, but it comes out as barely above a whisper and her own voice sounds so foreign to her she might as well not have spoken, because there comes the panic again and she really needs to calm down. She needs to calm the fuck down before she has a fucking heart attack or breaks her windowsill right off the wall, and she's not entirely sure which is about to come first.

Then her phone rings.

She quickly spares a glance at the alarm clock sitting on her desk, the bright red numbers glowing 2:36am in the darkness of the room, and wonders who the hell would be calling her at this time.

In her heart, she knows there's really only one answer.

Trini.

The picture of Kimberly catching her completely by surprise one day and kissing her cheek, snapping the camera button as Trini’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open, is the image she'd set as Trini’s Caller ID, and it serves a small purpose to calm her panic down only slightly but increase the rate of her pulse on the other hand, and that has nothing to do with storms or nightmares or breaking windows.

She answers on the third ring, pressing the green button with so much force she's surprised her screen doesn't crack, and breathes out Trini’s name with pure relief.

“Kim? Are you-”

The phone line crackles, and her bedroom walls are illuminated by shadows of the forks of lightning, and for an instance pink has never felt so frightening. She's almost relieved to be plunged back into darkness once more, but that just seems to reiterate the furore of the storm. The rain lashes down again the house now, pouring through the open window and she races to shut it, swapping the phone into her left hand.

“Trini? Trin I can't hear you-”

“Kim?”

She wants to cry with frustration at the fact the signal keeps cutting out, because she can't do _anything_ about it. It's not like she can just walk outside and challenge the storm to a fight in the pit, although at this point she wouldn't put it past her to do something like that.

“I can't-” Trini’s voice disappears once more, and this time she does end up cracking her screen as her irritation gets the better of her. _Fuck you Zeus_ , she murmurs, and discards the broken phone with a short throw onto the bed. She rests a sweaty hand against her forehead to try and soothe the ache that pounds behind her eyes, and again she's momentarily dazzled by another flash of lightning. If it wasn't for the silence coming from her power coin, which currently rests on her bedside table, she would assume some type of alien was causing this freak storm, but it remains eerily dormant and cold. Talking to Trini, if you could call it even that, only causes the tightness in her chest to be replaced with longing and she silently chastises herself. _Now’s definitely not the time Kimberly._

She really can't help it.

And it's not like she can sleep; the storm rages on, rattling the walls of the house like they're in the eye a hurricane, and her mind is racing with thoughts of Rita and lightning and Trini, and _Trini and Trini,_ and now she can't stop thinking about one thing and one thing only-

If it isn't for the way the fingers tap on the glass in two quick bursts, Kimberly would swear she gains magic powers and conjures Trini up out of thin air. That, or she accidentally inhaled a drug whilst sleeping and she's hallucinating the only person her mind can think about. She's turning to switch the light on when the face appears at the window, hair plastered across her face as the rain and wind whips against her, and Kimberly clamps a hand onto her mouth to stop the scream escaping her lips.

Trini grins.

Then taps the window again, motioning for Kimberly to let her in, and her feet are moving towards her before her brain can even fully comprehend what's happening. Trini scrambles through the open gap just wide enough for her small frame, and falls onto Kimberly’s carpet. She reaches down and heaves her back to her feet, gripping her hands against her biceps to hold her steady.

“Are you crazy?” Kimberly whispers harshly, but a smile pulls at the corner of her mouth, and Trini pushes her hair back from her face to meet her eyes.

“I thought that was already established.” Trini replies and laughs softly, and the panic in Kimberly’s chest evaporates, like the weight that holds her down in the night was only there for Trini to take with her small strong hands and crush it.

“Well, yeah.” she responds breathlessly, the relief in her voice evidentially obvious as Trini takes a moment to look at her, really look at her, and she's suddenly stupidly self conscious of the patches of slick sweat that cover her body and the fact her hair is probably all messed up from her pillow and her eyes are weighed down with bags from sleepless nights like this-

“Princess?” Trini’s hand comes under her chin and tilts her head up from where she'd began to stare at the ground in avoidance, and now she's staring into her eyes again, her skin tingling where her fingers rest against her throat.

“Yeah?” she swallows loudly, her heartbeat pounding a tattoo in her ears. Trini can probably hear it even over this storm, _so calm down you fucker._

“I asked if you were okay.” Trini replies, and smirks as she pulls away from Kimberly’s shaking frame, only to grasp her hand and pull her toward the bed. All thoughts of Trini and the storm leave her head, to be replaced with thoughts of Trini and her _bed_ , which is completely inappropriate. Especially when she's obviously here for a different reason. Right?

“Yeah. What are you doing here?” she blurts out, and instantly regrets it as Trini’s eyes narrow and she shrugs carelessly.

“I can go.”

“No.” she says, almost yells, her eyes widening in panic, and it's all Trini needs to continue her movement to the bed. She waits until Kimberly is settled back again against her pillows, then perches on the edge of the bed as she kicks her shoes off. Kimberly can't see what else she's doing, but she hears the zipper of the jeans and her cheeks blush as pink as her walls. A bolt of lightning strikes just as Trini moves upright and pulls her jeans off in one swift movement, then raises her arms to tie her wet hair up into a messy bun. She stands there, her toned frame briefly illuminated by the flashes of lightning and Kimberly thinks she's never seen anyone look so beautiful.

“See something you like, princess?” she smirks.

“Yeah,” Kimberly replies smugly, then roams her eyes across Trini’s body, which clearly has an effect on the other girl, but her gaze settles on the object just to Trini’s left, “that Krispy Kreme donut I had earlier was insane.”

Trini turns to look at the empty box on Kimberly’s bedside table and sighs loudly. “I can't believe you.” She rolls her eyes and heads towards the bed again. Kimberly immediately moves to make space and reaches out for Trini as she feels the mattress dip under the new weight.

“Mmm. You still love me though.” she whispers back, and smiles wide as Trini pulls her in. Her arms wrap around her waist, and she tucks her head under Trini’s chin. The other girl makes a small noise with her throat and Kimberly’s heart races.

“I forgot how much of a koala you are.”

“Fuck you. And you still haven't answered my question.”

“Which question was that babe?” Trini murmurs into her hair, and Kimberly sighs contentedly against her chest, practically purring at the use of the nickname. She's such a mess.

“Why are you here? I find it hard to believe you were going for a leisurely stroll in this storm.” she says, her breath tickling Trini’s collarbone as she shifts to move her hand across her stomach, resting it against Trini’s abdomen as it tenses to her touch.

“You don't know my hobbies.” Trini bites her lip to stop herself from laughing and Kimberly decides to punish her by dragging her fingertips under Trini’s tank top and rubbing small circles against the skin just above the elastic of her underwear. Trini’s breath hitches and Kimberly smirks against her neck, then presses a light kiss to her skin, right above where she knows her pulse point is.

“You were saying?” she replies and Trini squirms to shake off her relentless touch. She relieves the pressure of her lips, but keeps her fingers exactly where they were, touching the spots she knows drives Trini crazy.

“Erm, what? Yeah I- er, yeah, I erm woke up randomly and my first thought was of you, so like I thought you were in trouble so I rang you. Then the stupid storm kept cutting us off and I wasn't about to leave anything to chance so I thought fuck it, put some clothes on, and ran to your house in middle of the fucking apocalypse.”

Kimberly nods for her to continue because she doesn't trust herself to speak, because she's pretty sure the raw emotion in her chest will threaten to overspill if she opens her mouth. _Fuck_.

“And then I was like thirty seconds into my run and I realised I was basically dodging lightning and it's a good job I'm a power ranger because if I wasn't I would've been toast. Literally.”

“That's so sweet. The coming to check on me part, not the you getting electrocuted part.” She adds for clarification and Trini just tugs at her body in response.

“Yeah? Good. Now get some sleep, you look tired.” Trini cuts the conversation short, and Kimberly would've protested if it isn't for the sudden wave of tiredness that washes over her and she feels exhausted. Having a nightmare and the thick electricity of the storm in the atmosphere drains her and so she sighs, letting her body press against Trini as she relaxes into her touch.

Her eyes are closed and she feels the tender tugs of sleep chase after her when Trini’s hushed voice pierces the silence. “Kim?”

She shifts against Trini’s side to snuggle closer. “Yeah?” she breathes against her neck.

“Why are your sheets ripped?”

_Oh_.

She can't help the first thought that rushes into her head so she impulsively blurts it out. “Why? What did you think I was getting up to before I slept? Something _rough_?”

Trini freezes but Kimberly’s already giggling and she feels the sigh before she hears it.

“Shut up.”

“I'll shut up if you stop moving and let me koala you.”

“Deal.”

The storm outside rages on, but Kimberly listens to the steady heartbeat of the girl underneath her and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know im a day late. sue me. also time zones exist so... im right on time in some places


	2. rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt word: rainbow
> 
> so like... this is pretty gay

If there was an award for the World’s Worst Gay then Trini Gomez thinks she's won it, because well, she hates the sight of fucking rainbows.

Sure, she never really liked them much as a child in the first place because they were too colourful and she only approved of greys and blacks. As an early teenager, rainbows slowly entered her wardrobe through her assorted collection of colourful flannels, but that never really counted as a  proper rainbow. When she finally accepted she was gay, well rainbows became that thing she tolerated for the sake of who she was, because that's just how it worked.

But right now, at eighteen years old, she really really can't stand the sight of them.

And it's all because of Kimberly fucking Hart.

Who thinks it's perfectly okay to just walk around with them associated with her like it's no big deal. It's a big deal.

Because rainbows are gay right?

That's what Zack seems to constantly think she needs reminding of, as if she doesn't think about it every single second of every single day the minute she spots Kimberly wearing one as a temporary tattoo on her wrist, or a little badge pinned onto her denim jacket, or on the bottom of some shoes she buys online.

(In hindsight, she now realises those shoes belong to the Pride Collection Converse… and _holy shit_.)

She almost punches Zack in the face that one time when she arrives at training in the pit to find Kimberly taking her dirty tank top off and she sees the sports bra with rainbow elastic colouring around the edges underneath. Safe to say, she lost every sparring round with Kimberly that afternoon, but the boys got to face a really frustrated gay Trini, so it isn't a total loss.

She goes home that night, thinking of nothing but Kimberly and rainbows, and she's absolutely sick of it. As far as she knows, Kimberly is straight. Which makes all this hypothetical reasoning about Kimberly and her obsession with rainbows just that – hypothetical. It's just something she's going to have to suffer through until Kimberly gets a new fixation, like something to do with deers or foxes. Straight girls like woodland creatures right? They seem to enjoy Snow White a lot. Trini frowns at herself and her spinning train of thought, and tosses and turns in her bed, trying to get comfy enough to attempt sleeping, but before she can her phone vibrates and she reaches across her pillow to check it.

 **Instagram** (now): _kimhart_ just posted a photo. (slide to view)

Oh fuck.

She swiftly unlocks her phone, her thumb pressing on the Touch ID a little too hard, and she clicks on the notification to take her into the app. Kimberly’s selfie is gorgeous of course, she's not surprised about that, all lips and jawline, the light reflecting in her warm brown eyes and highlighting the edges of the bronzer make up on her cheeks. Oh yeah, she's definitely gay. Holy shit. She stares at the picture way longer than necessary, and it's only an added afterthought that makes her think to check the caption.

The rainbow flag emoji.

She should have known.

She hates the way her heart races in her chest and she almost thinks about just closing the app and shutting her phone off completely when it suddenly buzzes five consecutive times in her hand, and her palms become particularly sweaty when she reads the messages.

 **kim [23:34]** _i know u have post notifications on for me_

**kim [23:34]** _and i know that bc i was the one who turned them on_

**kim [23:34]** _and i know u don’t know how to turn them off again_

**kim [23:34]** _so i kno u saw my selfie four minutes ago n have yet to like it_

**kim [23:34]** _what kind of fake friend_

Trini stares wide-eyed at the texts with her heart now pounding like a jackhammer and her mouth feels suddenly dry. The white bubble on Kimberly’s end appears and disappears three times before another message comes through and so Trini waits for her to finish her next thought.

**kim [23:36]** _also just 2 let u kno i turned ur read receipts on so i know u seen my messages lol_

Oh my GOD. Trini almost snaps her phone in half as she tries to calm herself down.

 **Trini [23:37]** _I hate you_

The reply is instantaneous.

**kim [23:37]** _U LOVE ME_

**kim [23:37]** _well u would if u liked my pic_

**Trini [23:38]** _fine. I’ll like it now. Happy princess?_

**kim [23:38]** _:)))))))_

**Trini [23:45]** _also im googling how to turn these things off_

 **kim [23:45]** _ur no fun_

 

The rest of the week passes without a major rainbow associated incident, but Trini knows her luck never runs that long without something coming to ruin it.

This time, it's Kimberly turning up to training with a rainbow bracelet tied to her left wrist, glaringly obvious to anyone who looks at her. Zack gives Trini a heavy side-eye when she walks into the room and Trini makes a point to ignore him and talk to Billy instead, who is enthusiastically telling her he's almost completed a teleporting machine or something, and she really should be paying more attention to him but Kimberly is fidgeting with the bracelet as she stands next to Jason discussing tactics. Her eyes are constantly drawn to whatever Kimberly’s hands are doing, and that's a huge issue she’d rather not address right now.

And then Kimberly forces her to.

She turns her wrist over to show Jason the bracelet and then Zack calls Billy over to look at it too and they're all huddled up in a group staring at it and Trini thinks she's either about to faint or explode, and she's not sure which one she prefers.

She just knows she can't take this anymore.

“Kim?” Trini’s voice nervously cracks as she speaks up over the conversation. All four heads turn to stare at her and she immediately glances away from Kimberly’s gaze to look at the floor. She fidgets with her hands, wringing them around as she shifts in her seat.

“Yeah?” Kimberly’s reply causes her to look up again, and her eyes immediately meet the other girl’s, and she gulps loudly, rubbing the back of her neck with her left hand.

“Are you…” she starts but stops herself, realising she doesn't know what Kimberly would identify as even if she wasn't straight and she coughs to cover the slip up, “… _do_ you like girls?” The words tumble from her mouth quickly but Zack already has a wide grin of pure glee on his face and he looks between her and Kimberly like he's watching a fucking tennis match, and if she isn't so terrified of moving from her spot and going towards Kimberly, she would've kicked his ass. Jason just stands there with a bemused look on his face and crosses his arms, as if he expected this conversation to happen weeks ago and Billy, well he just looks as confused as Trini feels.

“Of course I like girls.” Kimberly says like it's the most obvious fucking thing in the entire universe, but Trini's had enough bad experiences with straight girls saying they like girls in that supportive feminist way, and not the gay feminist way she’d like, so she swallows her pride and ignores the loud pounding in her chest for a third time and breathes out slowly.

“Erm… I mean do you like girls… like I like girls?”

There's three seconds of stunned silence and Zack suddenly howls with laughter, breaking the tension in the room as he stands up. “Well this is fucking brilliant.”

“Zack.” Jason warns, but there's a smirk on his face too and now Trini blushes hard with extreme embarrassment, but she isn't about to let herself get hurt and so she jumps down from the rock and begins to turn away, but then a soft hand slips into hers and forces her to spin back around again. It's Kimberly, of course it fucking is and she stumbles backwards, pulling away but not wanting to let go of her hand at the same time. Kimberly responds by tugging her close and flashing her a reassuring look, silently begging her not to freak out and leave. All it takes is one look into Kimberly’s eyes and she knows she's staying, and so she nods and lets Kimberly guide her to the centre of the room. All three boys are standing together now, holding their breaths with nervous but excited energy.

“Zack only laughed because… well… it's kinda obvious don't you think?” Kimberly remarks and shrugs her shoulders. “He's not _that_ much of an asshole.”

“Hey!” Zack protests, but Trini ignores him again.

“What?” she addresses Kimberly, who tilts her head and looks at her with a curious expression.

“You… you really didn't know?” she says softly, and Trini knows she's not making fun of her, but she can't help but feel like a complete idiot.

“No.” she keeps her answer short and simple because she can barely wrap her head around what Kimberly just admitted, and what it means for her, for _them_.

“Oh. Well it's not like I wear rainbows for nothing.” She laughs and Trini groans loudly, throwing her head back in frustration.

“I fucking knew it.” Those damn rainbows. Rainbows always equal Gay, Trini you dumbass.

“Well clearly you didn't.” Zack yells and immediately cowers behind Jason, who side steps as soon as Trini politely excuses herself from Kimberly, who just nods and grins at her to go for it, and she runs at Zack, determined to kick his ass into the pit and make him taste dirt.

If she notices Kimberly tug at her bracelet again as she watches Trini, she doesn't mention it.


	3. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trimberly flirt over fast food. that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt words are going to be the title of the chapter now it makes this easier lmao. also im late again but this is to be expected so lets just roll with it ok

They never did have time for their first date.

At least, not officially.

Saving the whole of humanity kind of takes priority, and well there's not really much time for going on dates when there's always someone trying to take over the world. Trini thinks they should announce it to the news that the Yellow Ranger formally requests to any bad guys out there thinking of world domination to hold the fuck up and wait a couple more days so she can take the Pink Ranger out on the date they truly deserve. Kimberly tells her to stop being extra, but even she agrees with the general idea of it. It's incredibly frustrating that they don't have a chance to be normal, or at least normal enough to do the typical relationship milestones like first dates.

Kimberly tells her once that it doesn't matter, shrugging dismissively when Trini complains yet again that they have to cancel the restaurant reservation because some purple guy with a fucking weird ooze kink wants to share it with Angel Grove’s adults and it's up to the Power Rangers to kinkshame him. But she knows her girlfriend, and she _knows_ it bothers her.

She just wishes she could do something about it.

They're meant to go see the new Wonder Woman film on Saturday, but of course the universe has other plans for them, and sends a bunch of deformed monsters with superhuman strength and hard skin made from fused rocks after them. Well, not after them specifically, but the citizens of Angel Grove and by default that means it's up to them to save the day once more. They morph, Trini leaning over and surprising Kimberly with a quick kiss before she does, and run to the downtown food shops, where the monsters seem to be running rampant in the outside seating area and the large McDonald's in the middle. Billy immediately starts to clear the public from the danger and escorts them to safety, Jason and Zack go straight for the punch now talk later approach, and that leaves Trini and Kimberly to pick off the monsters who stray too far from their group.

She smashes another rock monster right between the eyes and throws its crumbling body to the side just as Kimberly happens to kick one in the chest and send it flying in her direction. Kimberly chases after it as soon as she realises Trini’s too occupied with another monster to finish off hers, meaning she stumbles into Trini’s back just in time to punch her fist into what resembles the rest of its face and it collapses to the floor. Trini grunts in acknowledgement of her girlfriend next to her, and they easily slide into the fighting stance they've assumed in dozens of situations before. It's like second nature to them now, and Trini inwardly buzzes with excitement at the prospect of finishing this group off with Kimberly right by her side, just how it's meant to be. She supports Kimberly’s back with her own as her girlfriend pushes against her to do a strong high kick to send a rock monster soaring in the other direction and Trini grins in approval, then like an idiot she realises she has her visor up and so of course Kimberly can't see her, so she spins around.

“Nice kick.” she yells over the sound of Zack whooping in the background as he smashes his fists into three monsters at once, his hands easily breaking through the chests of the rock as he sprints. She notices the red streak of Jason following close behind him, clearly determined to annihilate more monsters than Zack does, and she chuckles at the playfulness of her boys.

“Thanks! You know, you're kinda hot. Wanna date?” Kimberly says breathlessly, laughing too as she turns to face Trini, who rolls her eyes.

“I don't know, pink’s not really my colour.” Trini responds, and she can distinctly picture Kimberly behind her helmet narrowing her eyes and smiling playfully, but all she can see is Kimberly shake her head and rest one hand against her hip as the other whips out to slam a monster into a different dimension as her fist makes a crunching connection with the rock.

“Well, _honey_ , it was your type last night,” Kimberly’s voice drips with sarcasm and Trini immediately knows she's in trouble, “and if I recall correctly you were perfectly fine with wearing the colour pink with my underwear as we did it on your couch.”

“KIM-”

“OH my GOD.” Zack screams loudly, spluttering over his next words as his laughter fills the room.

“You guys are downright _filthy_.” Jason yells down the communicators and Trini groans. She's never going to live this one down. Zack will make sure of that, and she has her lovely girlfriend to thank because of it. Kimberly just whistles an obscure tune nonchalantly beside her, taking her time in finishing a rock monster who dares to take her on for a second round. It doesn't get a third.

“Shut the fuck up Taylor-”

“Language.” Billy calls out as he runs past ready to finish the last group of monsters with the other two boys, who seem to be taking pure pleasure in tormenting Trini over Kimberly’s confession.

“Hey Jason, my underwear is pink too do you think Trini would wear it?”

“I don't know Zack, maybe she prefers lacy ones over your boxers?”

“For starters, Jason can also shut the fuck up - apologies to Billy for the swear - and any particular reason your boxers are pink Zack?” Trini tries to gain some of her dignity back, but it's a weak attempt and they all know it.

“Colours and underwear have no gender!” Zack retorts and Trini sighs. Kimberly destroys her last opponent and walks over to Trini, who stamps on the hand of a struggling monster as it attempts to grab her foot.

“That wasn't very nice.” Kimberly says, and removes the part of her helmet that covers her face. Trini copies her and she gives her one of her best death glares she's ever done, but all it does it make her girlfriend smile wide and make an _aww_ sound, clasping her hands together and bumping their hips as she sits down on the table behind them.

“What wasn't very nice? Me killing that last monster or swearing at the boys?” she turns to face her.

“The swearing part, I’m not about to pretend these rock thingys have feelings.”

“Justice for rock thingys twenty-seventeen.” Trini says and marvels in the way Kimberly throws her head back to laugh like an angel, and she even looks like one too, even after having just fought an entire army of monsters in a downtown shopping complex like it's something she does every day. Kimberly glances back at her and catches her staring, and so she smirks and tilts her head like some kind of puppy again, and Trini’s heart skips a beat. She's so smitten. Kimberly knows it and taps the table, gesturing for Trini to sit down next to her. She looks back at the four monsters left near the door and decides that the boys have it under control, especially Zack and Jason who seem to have taken it upon themselves to up the competition between them by only punching with their left hands, and Billy is stood to the side filming it all on his iPhone and cheering Jason on to win so she definitely knows they've got it covered, and so she takes the seat next to her girlfriend. Kimberly reaches over and grasps her hand, lacing their fingers together with ease. Trini watches as she also twists behind her and leans down to grab something she can't see from where she's sitting, but as soon as Kimberly turns back around she laughs.

“Really? Isn't this stealing?” Trini states and Kimberly grins, offering her one of the salty fries in the McDonald's bag she'd picked up from underneath the table. She takes one and pops it into her mouth anyway. Still warm, but could do with some ketchup.

“Nah. This is payment for saving their franchise from utter destruction.” Kimberly remarks and Trini rolls her eyes.

“Oh right yeah, silly me I forgot McDonald's was a prime target for aliens.” That earns her a light smack on the arm.

“At least Krispy Kreme are having a respite.” Kimberly raises her eyebrows on reference to their first ever fight against Rita and Trini smiles slightly at the memory of it.

“Ten bucks says Krispy Kreme are the ones behind this attack in an attempt for a corporate takeover of McDonald's.” Trini barely keeps a straight face as she says it and Kimberly just giggles.

“Deal. Easiest ten bucks I ever made.” Kimberly says smirking, and Trini picks up three more fries and motions for Kimberly to shuffle back a few inches, then pinches a fry in between her thumb and finger to aim. Kimberly breaks their hands to do it, and Trini already misses the contact.

“I didn't mean it literally asswipe.” she exaggerates a sigh and lightly throws the fry directly into Kimberly’s open mouth, who raises her hands in celebration as she chews it and Trini smiles at her.

“Asswipe? That's a new one. Aww babe, your pet names are so sweet, I'm so lucky.” Kimberly holds a hand over her heart and bats her eyelashes at Trini, who abruptly chucks the other two fries right at Kimberly’s face. She manages to duck just in time, but slaps the McDonald's bag out of Trini’s hands and the fries spill out onto the floor. They both stare at the mess for two beats, then they're both laughing breathlessly, and all the adrenaline and exhilaration from the fight rushes back, making Trini feel light headed and giddy. But she's happy, and Kimberly's happy, and they're just two normal teenagers flirting in a fast food restaurant over a stupid bag of fries, and with a jolt she realises this is it. Kimberly raises her eyebrow at her and slows her laughing down.

“Babe?”

“This feels like a date. This is a date right? No, I'm calling it a date.” She rushes over her words, but she's so damn excited she doesn't care. Kimberly stares open-mouthed at her for a few seconds then reaches back behind her again, rummages in a pile of rubbish and pulls a small box out, holding it open for her.

“A nugget for my date?” she offers the box to Trini, and she chuckles, but doesn't take it. Instead she leans in and kisses Kimberly slowly, who responds eagerly, dropping the box to cup Trini’s jaw and pull her in closer. Trini moves away momentarily, breaking the kiss, to stare wistfully at the spilled food on the floor.

“What a waste, I really wanted a nugget.” She murmurs into Kimberly’s neck and she feels the soft laugh fall from her girlfriend’s lips, making her shake lightly against her own body. It's her favourite sound and feeling in the entire world.

“Yeah? How about I take you home and cook you some nuggets instead?” Kimberly says and Trini nods, then she suddenly remembers the whole reason they were out in the first place, and guiltily looks outside the window. There are no rock monsters in sight, but Jason and Zack are stood bickering over something, whilst standing either side of Billy, who taps on his phone and points at it.

“We'd better go rescue Billy.” she sighs and slips off the table, holding her hand out for Kimberly to take. They lock hands, but before Trini can even make one step in the opposite direction, Kimberly quickly pulls her in for another short kiss. She moans contentedly against her girlfriend’s lips and she thinks they can stay here for a few more minutes. Billy won't mind.

As Kimberly slips her tongue through her lips and squeezes her hand tightly, Trini is definitely counting this as a date.


	4. identity shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trini bumps into a woman that looks suspiciously like someone she knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt word: identity shenanigans  
> me, immediately: 90s kimberly rise
> 
> can u believe its taken me this long to write her im love kimberly ann hart. if for some unknown reason u dont know what im talking abt then google amy jo johnson (ur welcome) and picture her for this fic, although idk what planet u live on if u dont know who amy jo johnson is because boy.........

“I can’t believe you.”

“Please babe.”

“We literally just left.”

“I know.”

“I asked you if you wanted to before we left. You said no.”

“I know. But I need it now. Please.”

Trini sighs and turns to face her girlfriend as the car pulls to a stop outside a red light. Kimberly looks back at her with an innocent expression and pouts her lips, but Trini focuses on the fact that her leg is jiggling against the car door and she rolls her eyes.

“Fine.” Trini says, pushes the indicator on and pulls into the right lane to turn into the upcoming Krispy Kreme.

“I love you!” Kimberly yells and practically falls out of the car as she opens the door to run into the shop. Trini slips out the driver’s side and locks the car with the keys, then quietly laughs to herself as she watches Kimberly skip ahead and stumble into the entrance as she searches for the restroom. Trini follows leisurely and takes her time looking at the menu, even though she practically knows it off by heart by now. She decides to pick up a strawberry donut for her girlfriend and a chocolate one for her, along with a bottle of water and a coffee. Kimberly still isn’t back by the time she gets served and so she picks the donuts up in the takeout paper bag and shoves the bottle of water into Kimberly’s handbag, then balances the coffee in her other hand. She’s about to wait for Kimberly by the entrance again but she realises they’d never picked up any straws or napkins and Kimberly’s a messy eater, so she heads for the counter where they sit. As she’s pulling the straws from the dispenser, she feels Kimberly come up next to her, and immediately her body relaxes to her presence and she smiles.

“Hey babe, pass me a napkin.” Trini murmurs, picking up two straws and stretches her hand out ready to receive one, but it never comes. Instead there’s a soft laugh and it still _sounds_ like Kimberly but she feels like there’s something off about it, not quite right.

“I’m flattered, but I’m married.” the reply is short and sweet and Trini whips her head up, stumbling backwards from the counter, and stares directly in the face of Kimberly Hart.

Except, it’s not.

She’s in her late thirties, but still looks young enough to be Trini’s older sister or something, because seriously, time has been nothing but _good_ to this woman. Trini immediately notices the colour pink, as she always does, but this time it’s on a shirt that clings tightly to the woman’s figure, and she stares wide-eyed as the woman smirks back at her. Her expression, that smug smirk, is so strikingly similar to her girlfriend’s that her mouth drops open.

“Are you okay?”

It must be the way she’s starting to panic and takes another step backwards that causes the woman to hold her hands up gently and flash her a sincere smile, but Trini is still reeling over the fact her face, right from the way she holds her chin high with confidence, her soft lips and cutting jawline, and her _eyes_ , those twinkling warm eyes, looks so much like the girl she loves, she wonders if she’s dreaming. Because there’s no other explanation for what’s happening right in front of her.

Then, Kimberly walks back into the room.

“Babe I wondered if we should pick up something extra for Zack, you know what he’s like when he’s hungry-” Kimberly finishes wiping the excess water from washing her hands onto her jeans, and looks up smiling, but as soon as she sees Trini, standing there shell-shocked and gawping at a stranger, she cuts off and rushes to her side, completely bypassing the woman to get to her, and she grips her bicep tightly, searching her eyes for pain or discomfort and says firmly, “What’s wrong?”

Trini just shakes her head, never breaking eye contact with the older woman, and tries to unglue her tongue. “Erm…” Kimberly furrows her eyebrows and waits a few more seconds before deciding Trini is in no immediate danger and so loosens the hold on her arm.

“Hi.” The older woman speaks again, and Kimberly snaps her head up from Trini to stare at her, and it’s like the whole room suddenly stands still, the background noise fades to almost nothing and it’s just the three of them standing in a triangle, and Trini can process every single shocked micro-expression on her girlfriend’s face as she reacts to seeing her double in front of her, because that’s exactly what she is, albeit a few obvious details like lighter skin and a shorter height difference, but it’s still some _version_ of Kimberly, like she was plucked out of a parallel universe and dropped into this world right in front of them.

“Hi.” Kimberly recovers remarkably quickly and straightens up, and Trini notices how she subtly shifts to stand a fraction in front of her, almost as if to protect her from the woman, and she uses her height advantage to appear more self-assured, but if Kimberly’s reacting even a small amount similar to how she’s reacting, then she knows her heart must be pounding. She understands the defensive impulsive gesture, but after scanning the woman’s face she realises she notices the movement too, and she looks between them with curiosity and… is that _pride_?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” the stranger says and leans forward slowly. Trini freezes but Kimberly moves closer to her, grasping her hand and linking them together, then gives the woman a wide smile. The woman raises an eyebrow but moves past them to grab a few napkins from the dispenser, and also mirrors Kimberly’s exact smile as she stands back again to face them. _Holy shit_.

“That’s okay.” Trini manages to find her voice again, and both of them turn to look at her and she immediately blushes, although she doesn’t quite know why. Having one Kimberly Hart was enough to send her spinning, and now she has to deal with two of them at once? This is seriously messing with her, and her girlfriend now reads her expression and narrows her eyes. Oh no.

“Do you two know each other?” Kimberly asks, but all three of them know it’s a loaded question, and Trini has never met this woman before in her entire life, but she’s testing the waters and she’s being smart about it.

“No.” the other woman smiles softly and gives Trini another look that sends shivers down her spine. “But your girlfriend did call me babe earlier so I think that means we’re friends.” She jokes and Trini’s blush increases tenfold until she’s practically the colour of Jason’s morph armour, and Kimberly’s jaw twitches as she turns to face her.

“Oh really? You did?” _her_ Kimberly blinks heavily at her, and in the back of Trini’s mind she’s distinctly reminded of some meme but now’s really _not_ the time _you idiot_ and she gulps loudly.

“Erm…” she really has no explanation because she did just call this attractive woman almost twenty years her senior _babe_ , and she honestly doesn’t know how to justify that to her actual _girlfriend_.

“She did, but honestly I think she thought I was you.” Luckily, the stranger bails her out and Kimberly’s attention is diverted once more. Thank _god_ , because Trini is one more awkward slip up away from a fucking heart attack.

“I wonder why that is.” Kimberly smiles, but it’s all teeth and the wild look in her eyes is enough to make the other woman pause briefly before speaking again. There’s something else there too, swirling in her eyes, but Trini can’t quite place it. It’s almost like a certain type of _longing_ , some kind of deep desire to know more, get to know the stranger standing in front of them. She’s never seen this from Kimberly before, and she makes a mental note to ask her about it later.

“I wonder why that is too.” There seems to be a million things left unsaid between them but other woman doesn’t explain any of it, and instead holds out her hand to offer Trini something. She swallows nervously and looks down, but her throbbing pulse doesn’t calm down even when she sees the napkin resting on the palm of the outstretched hand. “You didn’t pick any up.” She adds and Trini nods quickly, and tentatively takes one from her. She’s almost disappointed that there’s no big dramatic spark or otherworldly reaction from their skin making contact, but instead she’s met with a warm solid familiarity she only feels when touching Kimberly, and it doesn’t freak her out as much as she thought it would. She can tell the stranger feels something too, but it’s a brief moment lost between them, and Kimberly clears her throat.

“Well, nice meeting you.” she states, indicating that the conversation has come to an abrupt end, and Trini offers an apologetic smile to the woman. She nods at them both in response, keeping her lips tightly shut in a thin line, and starts to walk away without even saying goodbye.

“Hey!” Kimberly calls out across the room and pointedly ignores the stares from other customers. “I never caught your name.”

The other woman smiles one last time. “I’m Kimberly! Nice to meet you Trini!” she yells and winks at them both before leaving through the door. Trini’s mouth drops wide open again and she nervously throws a glance at her girlfriend. She stands there processing the words, her expression stunned into disbelief and Trini realises she’s about three seconds from doing something impulsive like running after the woman, and so she grasps her hand and squeezes it. The touch brings her out of her trance and Trini exhales quickly with relief.

“It’s probably some kind of prank right?” Trini says, trying to reassure Kimberly but mostly herself, because deep down both of them know it’s not a prank, and whatever just happened is real. _That_ Kimberly is _real_.

“Yeah sure.” Kimberly whispers and nods her head slightly, as if trying to convince herself of it too. Trini takes that as a sign to move and pulls her girlfriend out of the shop and back into the car, where she sits in the passenger seat noticeably quiet.

It’s only when they’re ten minutes into the drive that with a jolt, Trini realises something and grips the steering wheel tightly.

She never told the stranger her name either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this is the meme trini was thinking of like a dork im sure u all know it https://media.giphy.com/media/l3q2K5jinAlChoCLS/giphy.gif


	5. AU Free-for-all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Trini if she’s serious about it, but she’s considering driving around Angel Grove and searching for her. The desire to know more, find out more about why this happened at this particular time, consumes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka i take this opportunity to do a part 2 to 90s Kimberly from the last chapter (especially since so many of u liked it! my heart is warm youre all so sweet im crying)  
> if u haven't read that then i highly recommend going back to chapter 4 and reading it otherwise this probably won't make sense  
> anyways @ me shut up and get on with it

She's still thinking about her.

That's not really the problem, though. It's the fact that _because_ she's thinking about her, she's technically thinking about herself, or a future version of herself, or one from an alternate timeline or different earth like she slightly understands when Trini forces her to watch that Flash show.

It just doesn't make sense.

How can it be possible that _she_ exists, the same time that she's around too? Clearly, on her way into the Krispy Kreme restroom she must have stepped on a butterfly and inadvertently caused that stupid ripple effect to happen. That's the only possible explanation. She knows that logically, whilst the woman is practically her double in every way, she isn't her complete doppelgänger. There's enough differences that the distinction matters to her; the other Kimberly is obviously much older and she’s barely a legal adult, Trini later told her that the other Kimberly (it’s still so fucking _weird_ to think that, much less say it out loud) mentioned she is married and of course she’s only _dating_ Trini. The word _yet_ pops into her mind and she abruptly shoves _that_ incredibly deeply to one side to deal with at much later date. _Jesus Christ Kim_. There’s also the definite few inches of height she has over her (ha!) and her features seem a lot softer, her eyes brimming with stories untold and an expression worn down with experience, although she supposes that comes with the age thing.

She still wore pink though. The thought of it doesn’t bother her at all, and she’s surprised. Not that any of the other Rangers would wear pink anyway (except when Trini borrows her clothes when she sleeps over but that’s just girlfriend activity, not Ranger shit), but she’s remarkably calm at the thought of the other Kimberly wearing her pink in a Ranger scenario.

Interesting.

She goes over these facts like a mantra in her head, if only to lessen the intense curiosity burning like a fire in the pit of her stomach. She would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Trini if she’s serious about it, but she’s considering driving around Angel Grove and searching for her. The desire to _know_ more, find out more about why this happened at this particular time, consumes her the whole drive to Jason’s house, and she stays silent, even when Trini tries multiple times to get her to talk, eventually giving up to grip the steering wheel and sulkily stare out the windshield. She makes a mental note to make it up to Trini later, but right now she doesn’t have the capacity to think about anything else apart from the other woman. She really ought to stop calling her that because it makes it sound like she’s thinking of an affair or something, and that causes the corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile because – well, she can’t exactly screw around with _herself_ , now could she?

That’s a rhetorical question, Kimberly. Stop thinking about it.

Oh.

Oh no.

She coughs subtly and tries to dispel any other completely irrational thoughts from her head just as Trini pulls up on Jason’s drive. She switches off the engine with a turn of her key and twists to face Kimberly, who sighs and leans her forehead against the cool window surface in an attempt to soothe the growing headache tugging at the edges of her temples. Kimberly watches out of the corner of her eye as Trini opens and closes her mouth a couple of times trying to find the right words, but she’s still not in the mood to talk so instead she reaches across blindly with her hand, making contact with the edge of Trini’s denim jacket. She pulls at it, and luckily Trini gets the message and holds her hand for a few beats, squeezes it once, and then just as quickly as it happened, Kimberly is drawing away, slamming open the car door and taking huge strides up to Jason’s door. Trini follows behind her, but maintains a distance. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

Making an executive decision to just ignore the problem till it goes away (or until Trini forces her to talk, or she runs into _her_ again, and neither option seems good right now), Kimberly greets Jason in the hallway and he immediately brings her in for a strong hug, and she allows herself to relax into his touch.

“Where are the others?” she says, and Jason throws one arm around her shoulder as they walk into the kitchen so he can get her a drink. He doesn’t ask her whether she wants one of course, but he’s just like that. His thoughtfulness never seems to run out, she muses, and watches closely as he takes his arm back from her shoulder, and opens the fridge. She instantly prepares herself for the toss, and it comes lightning quick as he flicks his wrist and sends the bottle of water flying across the room. She catches it with ease and he winks at her as she laughs.

“Can’t you hear them?” Jason says and runs a hand through his hair, messing the curls up even more. She loves his hair the most like this.

“Basement?” Trini suddenly appears in the doorway and leans against it, watching them both with an unreadable neutral expression. Kimberly listens carefully and she catches the end of a very colourful insult from Zack and she knows that Billy just kicked his ass in a video game of some sort. With those two it can range from Mario Kart to Call of Duty, and she’s seen the former get more violent than the war game. It’s really not a pretty sight.

She tends to sneak off to make out with Trini when that happens.

“Yeah basement. Let’s goooo.” Jason yells and snatches the water bottle from Kimberly’s hands as he sprints past her, giving her another wink as he does, and Trini resists the temptation to stick a leg out and trip him up. Kimberly shrugs her shoulders at his antics but Trini doesn’t even look at her.

It’s like a kick to the gut.

“Babe?” Kimberly whispers, trying to hold her tone steady but failing miserably, and she must sound as desperate and upset as she feels inside as her stomach twists uncomfortably with butterflies, but not the good kind. At once, Trini turns around and steps into her space, frowning and Kimberly can barely maintain eye contact as Trini’s usually soft warm brown eyes bore directly into her own, and she swallows nervously. All it takes is one glance down to her lips, which she knows can’t be helped because Trini is constantly drawn to them like she’s addicted, and Kimberly crashes her lips forward to kiss her. Trini’s hands come up to cup her jaw and pull her closer at the same time, whilst her palms rest flat against Trini’s abdomen. She presses hard with her fingertips, grasping at the shirt material and rubbing against the ridges of her abs all at once, which causes Trini to slip her tongue through her lips, deepening the kiss. Kimberly moans against her, and it actually kills her to do so, but she pulls back and rests their foreheads together. Her headache, it seems, has faded to nothing.

“I love you.” she says, but it sounds more like a prayer, like a promise, and Trini glances up at her through her thick eyelashes.

“I love you too. Like a lot.” she adds as an afterthought, and the tightness in Kimberly’s chest evaporates straight away.

“How much is a lot? Like a fuckton?” she blows warm air into Trini’s face and she scrunches her nose up in protest. God, that’s so fucking cute.

“What weighs more, a fuckton or a baby?”

“I- why the _fuck_ would your first thought be to compare a fuckton to a _baby_ when _actual_ measurements like pounds and grams exist?” Kimberly says exasperatedly and laughs loudly as Trini smirks.

“Got you smiling didn’t it, _princesa_?” she responds softly, and Kimberly stares down at her with so much affection she’s overwhelmed with it.

“Wow.” She leans in for another deep kiss, and Trini reciprocates with a low moan at the back of her throat. Kimberly wishes they could stay in this moment forever, but she just senses that reality is about to come crashing down on her again the second Trini pulls away to give her a concerned look.

“You can’t just not talk about it Kim.” Trini’s brow furrows and she’s about three seconds away from either bolting from the room or kissing her again to shut her up when Zack, out of all people, saves her.

“Not talk about what?” his head pops around the door and he clicks his fingers into fingerguns at Trini when he sees his best friend. Trini rolls her eyes and crosses her arms to show her annoyance, but only Kimberly knows that’s not because Zack is being a dork but because she didn’t get a chance to respond to her girlfriend’s question.

Kimberly quickly grabs Trini’s hand to drag her past Zack, ignoring his protests as she says, “Nothing. Mind your own business Taylor.”

“Jason! Billy! Kimberly’s being mean and she’s keeping things from me.” Zack yells and pouts as they descend into the basement den, where Kimberly is not surprised to see Billy practically sat in Jason’s lap as he flicks through what looks like a science textbook, pointing at specific pictures and explaining things he finds particularly exciting to Jason. But he’s only staring at Billy’s side profile with a dazed lovesick expression, and not paying attention to the science book at all. Trini spots it too and they share a knowing look between them.

Billy is almost as oblivious as Trini was.

Jason breaks out of his trance as Zack dives onto the beanbag next to him and Billy, and he stares up sheepishly at the two girls, who both give him the best teasing smirk they can.

He scowls. “Why is Kimberly being mean to you Zack? Apart from you know that’s just who she is as a person.”

“You wound me Scott.” Kimberly holds a hand over her heart and pretends to be hurt from his words but they both know it’s just meaningless teasing.

“Trini said they can’t not talk about something, but when I asked what, they wouldn’t say.” Zack relentlessly approaches the subject again, and Kimberly grits her teeth.

“What does he mean? What won’t you talk about?” Billy gets involved now, and she just wants it all to stop. She won’t, she _can’t_ , talk about it with them, especially since she doesn’t fully understand it herself. Biting her lip, she makes desperate eye contact with Trini, and like hundreds of unspoken conversations between them before, Trini takes one look at her, bristles and leans forward.

Trini pauses for another second, and she can tell she’s choosing her next words very carefully. “She’s just grumpy because she split the coffee over her jeans in the car.”

“You slammed the breaks down you bitch.” Kimberly jumps at the chance Trini’s given her to escape, and adds humour to the situation, hoping it’s enough to fool the boys. Zack still looks sceptical, but the other two boys just nod, and Billy goes back to captivating all of Jason’s attention again.

“So why can’t you talk about that?” Zack narrows his eyes and Trini sighs dramatically.

“Because she had to take her jeans off to change into the spare pair in the back seat right in the middle of public traffic and some dude opposite saw her underwear. Thong and all.”

“Trini I don’t think that’s _quite_ what happened-” Kimberly starts but Trini cuts her off.

“Oh that’s exactly how it happened.”

They stare at each other.

“Okay... jeez. Weirdos.” Zack mumbles and grabs a video game controller, resetting the game to one player mode as even he knows that Billy’s lost to Jason for the next thirty minutes at least.

Kimberly takes the opportunity to indicate to Trini to go back upstairs and she nods. “We’re going to teach each other CPR now see you all in like three hours.”

“Gross.”

“Okay.”

“Three hours?”

Trini rolls her eyes at Kimberly’s metaphor and each of the boy’s replies, but still grabs her hand as they make their way back into the kitchen.

“So are we actually going to make out or have you got something you want to tell me?” Trini is quick to cut Kimberly’s charade down and she should’ve known better than to think anything otherwise from her girlfriend.

“I want to go see her.”

Her words hang in the air and she sees Trini’s eyes widen in shock, but before she can say anything, the rest of her thoughts come rushing out of her mouth and once she starts she can’t stop. “It’s just I keep thinking about her and her life, and whether she’s me or I’m her, and I don’t know it’s just so fucking confusing, but the only way I can get answers is to go see her. Speak to her again! Look, if you don’t want to come with me then that’s fine, but I’m leaving like right now to find her-”

“No.”

“No?”

“No as in I’m definitely coming with, you’re wrong about that.” Trini slides her car keys out from her pocket, shakes them in front of her face, and Kimberly grins as she skips alongside her through the front door and back outside again.

“Good cause I was like five seconds away from fighting you to let me go.”

Trini side-eyes her, then ducks to get into the driver’s seat. “As if I would’ve let you go without me.”

“I don’t hear you saying I wouldn’t have kicked your ass in the fight so I’m taking this as a win.”

“Oh my god.” Trini mumbles and turns the ignition on, but then she pauses, her feet resting on the pedals and she frowns.

“Why aren’t you going?” Kimberly asks, and for one crazy moment she thinks Trini’s forgot how to drive. She wishes her brain would just calm down and be normal for _one_ goddamn day.

“Kim, I don’t – we don’t know _where_ we’re going.” she replies, throwing her a look and Kimberly responds with a drawn-out _oh_. That makes a lot more sense.

“Just drive in the direction of the Krispy Kreme again. I don’t know.” Her voice is tinged with desperation now, and Trini senses how tense she’s getting, so she turns the A/C on full blast and pulls off the drive quickly, heading towards the Krispy Kreme they’d only just left about an hour ago. This is one time Kimberly is grateful that Trini’s intuition is razor sharp and the fact she’s not a big talker when she knows Kimberly needs time to herself.

Ten minutes of aimless driving passes and the weight in Kimberly’s chest grows heavier.

After twenty-five minutes, Trini takes it upon herself to plug her phone into the AUX cord and put the playlist she made for Kimberly after their second date on shuffle. That mix is her favourite.

Thirty minutes turns into forty, and Trini is about to give up and suggest they turn back to Jason’s when Kimberly suddenly gasps out loud as she spots a flash of pink walk into the parking lot of a Target across the street, and yells at her to pull over. Trini’s barely stops the tyres from moving before Kimberly unlocks the door and runs out at full speed, almost crashing into a cyclist as she sprints across the lawn, blatantly ignoring the _don’t walk on the grass_ sign. If she gets caught (unlikely in the first place) she can say it never told her not to _run_ on the grass.

Semantics and all that.

But none of that matters now, because she’s standing next to the other Kimberly and her whole world spins on her axis.

The older woman finishes putting her groceries into the car boot, and slams it down with a loud bang.

“Tommy did you-” she can make out the blurred figure of a man sat in the driver’s seat so that must be the guy (her husband perhaps? Or a friend?), but as the other Kimberly turns to walk around the side of the car towards to passenger seat, she spots her standing there and screams.

Immediately, the man rushes out of the car and launches himself in between the two of them, but all it takes is one look into her eyes and he’s reeling too, backing up right into his wife (there’s a wedding ring on his finger she notices, and well she’s only seen Trini jump in front of her like that so she comes to the conclusion naturally).

“Who are you?” he asks, but his voice is softer than she expects, and she has a sudden instinct to tell him her entire life story, but that may be due to the whole professor/father vibe he’s giving off with the green tweed jacket and rectangular glasses perched on the end of his nose. He notices her staring at him, so he pushes the glasses up to the bridge of his nose and turns his head back to his wife. “Honey… care to explain why there’s a mini you standing in the middle of this Target parking lot right now?”

The other Kimberly laughs, and it sounds exactly like hers, which sends small shivers down her spine. “Didn’t I mention I had a child?”

“Oh really?” Tommy replies, his gaze never leaving hers but he’s smiling now and she feels a lot more relaxed.

“Yeah.” The other Kimberly stands to the side of him now, and Kimberly can get a better look at her. It still blows her mind.

“Who’s the father? Cause I know it’s not me.”

“Zordon.” she says and the couple have a private laugh between them, but with one word, Kimberly’s stumbling backwards, slamming into the car that’s pulling into the space behind her and she spins around, completely disorientated but an apology ready to spill from her lips. She faintly hears a car door open and slam shut, then someone is calling her name and someone’s touching her, and whispering in her ear, grasping her arm tight by her bicep and repeating her name over and over until she finally focuses on the feel of _Trini_ pressed up against her.

“I got you. I got you.” Trini murmurs and presses a kiss to her hairline, then her girlfriend steadies both of them on their feet, and her breathing starts to return back to normal.

“Did you just say _Zordon_?” she spits and takes two giant steps towards them.

Trini rushes after her. “ _What_?”

Kimberly expects her double to be more surprised or shocked at how she’s reacting, but there’s a small smirk on her face and Kimberly would feel the urge to punch it right off if it wasn’t also the smirk she gives Trini on a consistent basis. _God_. How is Trini still with her?

“I did. Does that mean anything to you?” There it is again. Just like back in the Krispy Kreme, it was her making the probing questions, but now it’s the other Kimberly, and the dynamic between them shifts. Then she realises this is exactly what she wants, she needs to find out more and the only way she can do that is if she opens up. Honesty is the best policy after all.

“Yeah it does. I’m a Ranger.” she decides to drop the bomb straight away to cut all of the bullshit and games and get to the _truth_. It doesn’t even faze the couple, although Tommy does raise his eyebrow slightly as he processes the implications of what she just admitted. If she is wrong about this, if she even misjudges this slightly, then she’s just revealed one of the biggest secrets in the world on a fucking whim, but she knows just by looking into the older Kimberly’s eyes that this is right. It feels _right_ to tell her these things, to confess, to unburden this secret onto someone like her. Someone exactly like her.

“Pink?” the reply is short but it tells her so much.

“Isn’t that obvious?” she says smugly and gestures to her attire. “You’re a Pink Ranger too.” It’s said as a simple statement, but she feels Trini grip tighter on her arm and Tommy is glancing between them with immense fascination. It seems like the two Kimberly’s are in a world of their own, barely reacting to the two next to them at all, if only to acknowledge their comforting presence.

“Was. I was a Pink Ranger.” she replies with heavy loaded nostalgia in her voice and Kimberly’s heart breaks for her. “It’s been a long time since that happened. I guess the torch has been passed now.”

Kimberly smiles softly. “Yeah, it has. But I bet you were brilliant.” She doesn’t know what possesses her to say it but she knows it’s the right thing to say, and she almost, _almost_ , reaches out to touch her, but there’s a small voice in her head telling her to hold back and for once she listens to it.

“I _am_ brilliant.” she giggles, and shakes her head. “And thank you, Kimberly. For the record, if there was anyone who was going to be the new Pink Ranger, I’m glad it was you.”

Her words cut deep right into Kimberly’s chest and her heart rate increases exponentially. Her heart almost aches painfully with that _longing_ again, that desire to understand more about her, but she just knows in that this is neither the time or place to delve further into anything, so she just nods slowly, hoping the tears that spring to her eyes portray exactly how much the words meant to her.

She’s only known Kimberly for less than two hours, but it feels like a lifetime.

Like they’re destined to have met today. In a fucking Krispy Kreme. Then reunite in a Target parking lot. Go figure.

“Do you- do you live in Angel Grove?” Trini finally speaks up, and Kimberly is silently grateful for two reasons; one, that she physically doesn’t think she can talk without crying, and two, that’s actually a helpful question she never would’ve thought to ask until it’s too late.

“No, we live in Reefside. We came here today because… well, Kimberly wanted to. I guess we know why now.” Tommy explains to Trini and they nod at each other. Kimberly finds it almost poetic how they seem to mirror each other too.

In their love for Kimberly Hart.

Because she’d bet her life on the fact that this Kimberly shares her last name too.

“Is there like, I don’t know, a way we can keep in touch? I know Kim would appreciate it.” Trini mumbles, awkwardly holding her phone in her hand, and the older Kimberly immediately offers to take it, and types her number into the contacts page for her to look at later. She stares up at her, and she knows they’re running out of time. There’s a million more questions she needs answering, but she takes comfort in the fact this won’t be the last time they talk.

“Thank you.” she says instead, but it’s not just for the phone number, it’s a thank you for _everything_.

“Of course, Kimberly. Stay safe please. For me.” Kimberly Hart replies and they share one last longing look before the green and pink couple turn and get into their car.

The tears begin to fall now.

But she has Trini whispering in her ear again, rubbing the small of her back in soothing circles as the car drives away.

She senses the phone number burning in Trini’s pocket like it’s calling to her.

Like the universe is telling her to type it out and press ring.

Maybe she will, but right now?

She has a few questions to ask Zordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably won't be continuing this particular universe, but if u want a fic that is packed full of 90s kimberly and reboot kim then look no further than legacy of power by hearden, seriously go check it out i cant recommend it enough, especially if u love poly rangers and tomberly (only i would fic rec within a fic why am i like this)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10586886/chapters/23399523
> 
> also.... how i hit 4k with this "prompt" is beyond me


	6. discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly is scrambling off her girlfriend and running, following in the general direction of the noise. She knows Trini is close behind her, but she’s incredibly focused on finding the source of the sound. If she’s right, then it could be urgent.
> 
> There.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt word: discovery

“If you break your neck and die I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Surely that’s impossible?” Kimberly grins and just to spite her girlfriend she pretends to slip quickly off the branch legs first, her body twisting as she does. Trini’s eyes go wide and she scrambles up from the grass where she was sat watching her climb the tree, and sprints forward, arms outstretched. Kimberly just laughs freely as her arms support her weight as she dangles from the branch with ease, her biceps strong and firm. As soon as Trini spots the fact she’s actually supporting herself her expression immediately turns to a scowl, and she stops abruptly in her tracks, folding her arms over her chest and staring up at the hanging Kimberly, who swings back and forth a couple of times just to further the annoyance on Trini’s face.

“Unbelievable.” Trini sighs and narrows her eyes as Kimberly promptly lets one hand go, her weaker one, and watches the slight fear creep back onto Trini’s face. She remains hanging for a few more seconds before loosening the grip of her other hand and falls, but before Trini can even move a few meters, she perfects her signature superhero landing she does when they’re morphed and springs back up, smiling widely. Trini glares and grumbles something under her breath.

Kimberly rushes forward, kissing Trini directly on her lips for a brief moment, revealing in how soft and warm she feels, then pulls away, and she’s _still_ smiling. “What was that babe?”

Trini’s ears are tipped with pink, and she fumbles with her words. “I said you’re an ass.”

“Honey, you _love_ my ass.”

“That’s not… that’s not relevant. _Kim_.” Trini groans as Kimberly grabs her hand and pulls her away from the tree, picking up her bag as they pass but Trini immediately takes it from her and slings it over her own shoulder. Kimberly presses a light kiss on her cheek in response, and they start to head towards the top of the hill where the car is parked. “I wanted to stay here a little while longer. I don’t want to have to go home yet.”

Her pulse races as she turns to face her girlfriend and she stares openly at her, studying the way Trini’s throat bobs as she swallows nervously, and holds her hand up to her face, shielding her eyes from the sun as it bursts through the sudden break in the clouds. She finds everything Trini does so fucking endearing her body even reacts to the simplest of movements and she’s often overwhelmed with how much she _loves_ her. She didn’t think it was ever humanly possible for someone to have to capacity to feel love on that scale, but she’s living proof. Every day she tries to get Trini to understand how important she is and how _passionate_ she feels like it’s her calling, and she’ll spend every day of the rest of her life doing so.

“Who said anything about going home?” Kimberly says softly and Trini’s eyebrow raises as she begins to verve off the main path and across the meadow. They don’t speak for a while after that, but Kimberly’s just content with swinging their hands back and forth as the sun sets behind them.

And she thinks sometimes, their relationship is at its best when they don’t talk, because she’s the type of person where actions mean louder than words and the amount of understanding they share is on some cosmic level even without conversation. It’s in the way Trini touches her, it’s in the way Kimberly kisses her. It’s how they love that matters as much as why they love.

The sunlight hits Trini’s face at all angels when they pass the final trees in the field, and Kimberly stares at her in awe as her whole body seems like a canvas for the colours of the evening sky, but it’s the golds and yellows and ambers that are insanely beautiful because those shades seem to be a part of her now, just as pink is for Kimberly, and then Trini is looking up at her and leaning in and Kimberly sighs contentedly against her cheek as her lips make contact with her skin. Instead of pulling away though, Trini presses up against her tightly and drags her lips across Kimberly’s jawline, stopping just outside the shell of her ear. She’s almost trembling with anticipation and a shaky breath escapes her parted lips.

“Race you.” The words have barely left her mouth before she yanks her hand free and starts sprinting away from Kimberly, who stands there stunned for a few seconds before Trini’s laughter jolts her into action and she begins running after her, easily catching up as her long legs stride across the ground, and Trini’s confidence falters as Kimberly begins to pull ahead, so she winks as she passes her girlfriend, just to give her that little bit more of an ego boost.

“Kim!” Trini calls out breathlessly, unable to keep up and slows herself down until she’s only jogging, but Kimberly still runs and runs and runs, sprinting through the meadow and soaking in the sunset and she feels like she’s flying, she’s never felt this _free_ , so she stretches her arms out wide, catching the tips of the taller sections of grass as she passes, the sensation tickling her palms. She would’ve kept going forever if she could, but she senses that Trini’s becoming too far away and even though it’s stupid, panic starts to slip into her mind because she can’t see her, she can’t even _hear_ her and it’s enough to make her slow her pace down until she’s back to walking. Trini doesn’t take too long to catch up, Kimberly hears her thumping footsteps before she sees her, and before she can even turn around fully, Trini’s arms wrap around her waist and she tackles her to the ground laughing freely as they tumble over and over each other through the grass, until they come to a stop with Kimberly on top of her, staring at each other with heaving chests and wide grins.

“This is a familiar position isn’t it? Kimberly whispers and Trini moans unashamedly, and she drinks in the sight of the breathless blushing girl below her. “You’re gorgeous.” The compliment falls from her lips inadvertently, and Trini immediately glances at her lips which is all it takes for Kimberly for close the distance between them and kiss her.

They’ve barely been kissing for a few minutes however, when Kimberly hears a peculiar sound.

It’s not that strange that it’s uncommon, but it’s definitely out of place for a random meadow in the middle of nowhere, and so she pulls back, much to Trini’s clear disappointment. Trini tucks a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and scans her face quickly. “What’s wrong?”

As soon as she speaks, Kimberly shushes her and holds her hand up at the same time, and Trini gives her an offended look but after she still doesn’t respond, she leans in and whispers, “Kim?”

“Can’t you hear it?” she murmurs, and Trini hesitates, listening hard but failing to understand what she’s talking about and casts her a concerned look like she’s crazy, and maybe she is but she knows she’s not imagining this.

“Babe, I don’t know what you’re talk-” Trini attempts to speak but she’s only shushed again, and then Kimberly is scrambling off her girlfriend and running, following in the general direction of the noise. She knows Trini is close behind her, but she’s incredibly focused on finding the source of the sound. If she’s right, then it could be urgent.

_There_.

Right in front of a bush a tiny kitten sits mewling, staring up at the sky and feebly taking a step with a tentative paw, only to hesitate and move backwards again.

“Holy shit.” Trini slams into her back, and mutters an apology but Kimberly doesn’t really notice it as she stares at the kitten, who now senses their presence and begins crying again. Kimberly drops to her knees and holds a steady hand out for the kitten to sniff first. It decides that she must be safe and rubs its head against her finger and she almost _dies_ right there.

“Trini. Trini look!” she says in a hushed tone, and Trini slowly kneels down next to her and stares at the cat with apprehension.

“I’m looking.” she replies grumpily and Kimberly turns to face her, mouth dropping open.

“Do you… do you not like cats?” Kimberly gawps at her girlfriend, who shrugs in response.

“I do, it’s just… well they tend not to like _me_.” Trini frowns and looks back at the kitten again, who had begun to make its way closer to Kimberly. She hums and strokes its head as gently as she can, and it was the best thing she could’ve possibly done because the kitten whimpers and begins purring. She could cry at how cute it is as it attempts to climb into her lap, and so she scoops it up with both hands and holds it close to her chest, feeling the purring vibrations against her skin.

“It’s perfect.” Her eyes gloss over and she stares down at it.

“No.” Trini says firmly and as much as it pains her to do so, she tears her eyes away from the kitten to look at her girlfriend. “Before you ask, no. You can’t keep it.”

“But-”

“ _Kimberly, no_.” Trini asserts and she impulsively sticks her tongue out at her, and stands up as carefully as she can without disturbing the ball of fur cuddling tight against her chest, right above her heart.

“Real mature.”

“Do you ever think about how ironic it is that your zord is cat related and you hate cats?”

“Kim-”

“You must hate fun too.”

“You’re being difficult.”

“Because you won’t let me keep her!” Kimberly exclaims and rubs the kitten between its ears, scratching softly.

Trini sighs and taps her foot. “How do you know it’s a her?”

Kimberly tickles under the kitten’s chin and it stares up at her with its bright green eyes. “I just know.”

There’s no way in hell she’s letting Trini, or anyone for that matter, take her kitten away from her. She briefly remembers a line from that comedy cop show she and Trini were watching last night – _I’ve only had this puppy for a day and a half but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this room and then myself_ – and she’s never related so hard to anything in her entire life. Trini takes her silence as admission of defeat but in reality, she’s just trying not to aggravate her girlfriend to the point where she starts suggesting they take the kitten to a shelter, or worse, _leave_ her here.

They hike back to the car, Kimberly clutching the kitten close to her and cooing at it, whilst Trini grumbles under her breath the whole way. As she slides into the front seat and Trini turns the ignition on, Trini turns to face her and reaffirms to her that there’s no chance in hell she’s keeping it.

 

Kimberly keeps the cat.

She names it Meadow.

It hates Trini, and Trini hates it, but she loves enough for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is dedicated to my favourite supporter of kim's cat u know who u are


	7. underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laser Tag Extreme: Power Rangers Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt word: underground

She’s about to get shot.

Not _literally_ shot, but figuratively shot. The kind of shot that involves fake guns and fake targets, running around and hiding from your opponents as they hunt you down for points.

Except this isn't a normal game of laser tag, no. She likes to call this Laser Tag Extreme: Power Rangers Edition. She briefly wonders if she should patent that, but then again she's certain no-one else in the entire world will play this game the way they're playing it.

It's currently Red and Blue versus Pink and Yellow.

Black got his ass handed to him in training by Trini and well, his bruised ego wasn't anywhere near as bruised as his ankle, and so begrudgingly he has to sit this game out. Kimberly suggests he referee the contest to make sure everyone plays fair and keep him involved, but when she spots him smirking and calling Trini out every twenty seconds as revenge for his ankle, Kimberly revokes his refereeing powers and bans him from the game completely.

Zack still finds time and space to run commentary though, much to Trini’s annoyance, but the others don't mind as long as he doesn't influence the outcome of the result. They're more serious playing laser tag than they are with their Ranger duties sometimes, and Zordon had commented on this fact once but Kimberly had shut him up with some bullshit excuse that it acts as live-action training, improving their deception and stamina skills and Zordon had miraculously agreed with her.

Honestly, Kimberly could bullshit her way through _anything_.

Jason usually prefers to split their teams up to divide Kimberly and Trini because he believes their relationship gives them an unfair advantage. Zack, however, moans when he’s on the same team as Trini because, well, he ultimately always loses because Kimberly knows exactly what she has to do to distract her girlfriend and shoot her. This often leads to arguments between who gets to go on what team, and Kimberly loves it how Trini remains conspicuously quiet during these debates, because she's now resigned to the fact Kimberly will just cheat and kiss her or something during the game and _bam_ , she gets a laser to the chest. Even when she sees it coming, she’s just too weak for her girlfriend’s lips.

But Zack’s out of the game, and Kimberly _finally_ gets the chance to be paired with her girlfriend. Playing for the same team. There's a gay joke in there somewhere, Kimberly muses and quietly laughs to herself, but she’s currently too preoccupied with dragging Trini to the far corner of their arena to discuss tactics and their game plan before Zack gives the signal to begin. And well if they end up making out in the dark corner of the maze then that's just a bonus.

Setting the game in the mazes of caves and rock underground the quarry and leading into the ship is the best idea Billy’s ever had, and she still insists it beats the time that he figured out how to connect them to the morphing command centre in order to teleport down instead of diving and swimming in. Teleportation is cool and all, but laser tag in dark caves? That's her _shit_.

“Babe, promise me something?” Trini breaks her from her thoughts of figuring out whether it's possible to use teleporting within the ship _during_ the game of laser tag or whether that's cheating too far, and she glances up at her.

“Yeah sure.” Kimberly nods and checks over the trigger on her laser gun to make sure it's not sticky.

“For the love of god, please don't distract me,” Trini whines and steps closer to her, “because I really can't concentrate when you're in front of me like... this.” She gestures to Kimberly’s outfit, and she looks down at herself and she can see why Trini would say that. She's still in her tight black lycra shorts that show off all of her assets (again there's an _ass_ -ets joke in there but she figures it's probably not the time to tease Trini with that one), and she's not wearing her tank top because it got ripped in training earlier, and she elected to just play in her bright pink sports bra instead. Trini had practically been drooling the whole afternoon, and it was Zack and his wildly inappropriate comment about Trini dripping wet for a different reason that earned him his sprained ankle. Kimberly had just laughed, enjoying both of their suffering.

She tilts her head and touches the edge of Trini’s chin with her forefinger and thumb of her right hand, pushing her head up just enough to get the perfect angle to lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. “You mean distract you like this?”

Trini hums in response against her, swaying on her feet and closing her eyes for another kiss, then suddenly comes to her senses and steps back abruptly, holding Kimberly at arm’s length, shaking her head. “Yes. Exactly like that.” _God_. She almost feels bad. Almost.

“Good, well I'm glad we got that out of system to begin with. Let's talk tactics.” Kimberly says and bursts into a bunch of ideas at how they can beat Team Cranscott and Trini stares at her like she's got whiplash. Okay. _Now_ she feels bad. “And if we win, I promise we can celebrate however you want tonight.” She adds and winks.

Trini immediately understands what she's suggesting and spurs into action, suddenly seeming very interested in what Kimberly has to say about their game plan. Typical. She mentions sex and Trini becomes an expert in laser tag. She'd be annoyed if it doesn't mean she gets something out of it too.

“So we’re agreed. We go after them hard and fast, so they can't possibly be prepared for what hits them.” Kimberly finalises their strategy and Trini nods quite slowly and almost dazed in response, and she can so tell that Trini’s mind is still on sex, but Zack’s voice echoes through the caves and the match has begun.

“Remember, stay with me.” Kimberly warns, so Trini follows her closely, and she's glad that they don't have to talk out loud to be on the exact same wavelength. Her ears prick up at the sound of the boys’ footsteps running lightly along the stone floor, and she makes sure to creep along the side of the walls on her tip-toes. Trini’s naturally light on her feet anyway, and the silent movement from Team Trimberly, as she impulsively decides to call them, gives her a massive wave of confidence and she realises that they just have to outsmart whatever the boys have planned. Forget about tactics in fighting or rushing in and playing a game of who can draw their gun first. They just have to have a better plan than the other team.

She knows what she must do.

She realises she only has one option.

She really hopes Trini won't mind.

Trini senses the change in her demeanour and flashes her a concerned look. “Kim what the fuck are you doing-”

Before Trini even realises what her plan is, she steps in close and slams her hands down on her girlfriend’s shoulders, then pushes her hard until she stumbles on her own two feet, sending her spiralling across the floor. Suddenly, Jason and Billy sprint out from their hiding place and aim their guns directly at the helpless Trini, who looks so betrayed and weak, Kimberly’s heart genuinely aches at the sight of her. She knows she must remain calm and collected, however, and winces as Trini gets shot multiple times by a trigger-happy Jason and an accurate Billy. Trini holds up her hands in surrender, and then the boys’ high five each other in victory.

“Kim’s not going to know what's coming for her.” Jason smirks at the defeated Trini, but she's not even looking at her victors, but still staring precisely in the direction she knows Kimberly is hiding and just as she starts to get back into her feet, she laughs and flashes them a smug grin. Jason’s bravado falters and he narrows his eyes.

“What’s your game Gomez? I killed you, why are you happy about it?” Jason murmurs, trying to assess her next move.

“Because Kimberly’s going to destroy you.” Trini says without a shadow of a doubt, and the confidence must have a huge effect on the boys, as they cast an anxious side glance at each other.

“You're damn right.” she yells, and Jason and Billy don't even have time to turn around fully before Kimberly shoots them both directly in the chest, and they groan loudly. Zack’s voice echoes through the cave but she can't quite make out what he's saying, but she guarantees it's something stupid. Instead of gloating in her victory, however, she bypasses the boys completely and stands directly above Trini, holding out her hand to help her up. Trini accepts her offer but still stands up to give her a harsh glare, dusting off the dirt from her shoulders with her hands.

She deserves that.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Kimberly pouts and presses a light kiss to Trini’s cheek. “I heard them coming and you had to be sacrificed.”

“There were better ways to do it than pushing me over.” she grumbles, but accepts Kimberly’s affection anyway. That’s her girl.

“It was for the greater good.” Kimberly argues, and laces their hands together, smiling at the warmth her touch provides.

“You two cheated.” Jason shakes his head and frowns at them. “I don’t know how but you did.”

“Sore loser.”

“Can’t handle the truth that we’re better than you.”

“Oh really? Well just wait until Zack’s ankle is healed and then we’ll see who’s laughing.” Jason responds to their taunting, but he knows it’s a lost cause. Kimberly just laughs and kisses Trini on the forehead this time, and lets Jason and Billy walk several feet ahead of them before turning to face her girlfriend.

“You know what this means right?” she says, and Trini looks at her curiously. “We won, so you can do _whatever_ you want to me tonight.”

Trini blushes profusely, and Kimberly has never been so happy to have beaten Team Cranscott.

It really was a win-win situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 4:36am and im drunk so here have this
> 
> honestly........ when will i ever learn


	8. elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elevator continues its ascent, and in a panic, she thinks it’s going to get to the top far too quickly, but she needs to tell Trini everything, she has to.  
> So she does the only thing she can think of.  
> She impulsively slams her hands down and hits all the buttons to every single floor of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to do something kinda different with this one bc i know there’s already some good trimberly elevator things out there and i feel like i won't do anything as good or do this trope justice anyway @ me stop rambling
> 
> also not to start discourse but it’s called a lift not an elevator smh

The words are right _there_ , on the tip of her tongue, but she’s stuck. They have been for a while.

She can’t even look Trini in the eye.

“Thanks for coming with me.” she says instead, and offers her a short smile as she holds the door into the building open, allowing Trini to slip through under her arm as she passes. They’re delivering an important document her Mom left at home and didn’t trust anyone else to bring, which meant that Kimberly’s study session with Trini had been interrupted. Honestly, if it was anyone else that had rung and stopped it, she probably would’ve told them to fuck off, but she didn’t quite feel like getting grounded today.

“Yeah sure.” Trini is also being quiet, more so than usual, and she knows it’s because of the unspoken conversation between them. She wonders how much longer they’re going to have to suffer like this, like how she feels like she can’t breathe sometimes when she looks at Trini and ends up staring the floor trying to calm down. Like how Trini stares at her too like she put the stars in the sky or she negotiated world peace and cured every disease all at once, and that’s how she knows she doesn’t deserve her love. Even if she was lucky enough to receive it in the first place.

“Nice to see you again Miss Hart!” the late-night security guard greets her with a short wave and she nods in response at him. He’s a nice enough guy, and she’s glad he’s the one that’s the first line of defence in her mother’s building, but he really doesn’t understand that she’s not interested in him, and this makes for a lot of awkward conversations between her and her mom, who is still pissed at her for standing him up on a date she’d so diligently arranged for them. It wasn’t her fault she was curled up on Trini’s lap in her bedroom at the time, it’s just once she gets comfy like that it’s hard to move.

(Trini had also mumbled into her hairline as they cuddled on the couch that she really shouldn’t go and her heart almost stopped.)

“I told you Steve, call me Kimberly. Miss Hart is my mom’s name.” she opens up her bag for his security check and she should’ve just kept her mouth shut, because her words act as some signal for him to start rambling at her about his new car and how he’s yet to take a beautiful girl out in it for a spin, and she clenches her jaw to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“We all have cars man, it’s nothing special.” Trini’s voice murmurs behind her and Kimberly stifles a laugh. The security guard doesn’t hear exactly what she says, but it’s enough to make him realise there’s another person with her and his speech trails off.

“She’s with me.” Kimberly says, and she loves how that phrase feels to say out loud.

“ _She_ still needs clearance.” He responds bitterly and spreads his legs in what she guesses is meant to be a power move, but it just makes him look like a real dick.

“ _She_ has nothing to hide.” Trini says and steps forward to be patted down. Kimberly can tell he’s being far too thorough and aggressive with his hands, and almost says something but then Trini’s pulling away with a scowl and he grunts and gives up, nodding at them both to give the all clear.

“Here to see your Mom?” he makes one last attempt at small talk, and she decides to mess with him in revenge for what he just did to Trini.

“You actually.” she says softly and winks at him. His mouth drops open and he stammers over his response, his brain incapable of processing her words. She sees Trini stiffen out of the corner of her eye and her pulse races. It’s just another sign.

“I- really?” he blurts and fumbles with the switch to let them through the barrier. As they pass the desk and head for the elevator, Kimberly makes sure to bite her lip, and if she sways her hips a little more as she walks, well that’s just something he needs to deal with. They step into the elevator, and as Kimberly presses the button for the top floor, the thirtieth, she tilts her head and smiles at him.

“No.”

The doors close and Trini bursts out laughing. “That’s just cruel.”

Kimberly crosses her arms and huffs. “So you’re telling me you want me to go out with him?” She decides to just approach the topic directly, but instead what comes out is so far across the line of how she intended to start out slow, she might as well have asked Trini to confess her feelings on the spot.

“No of course not.” Trini stammers and her mouth goes dry at her reaction. The elevator continues its ascent, and in a panic, she thinks it’s going to get to the top far too quickly, but she _needs_ to tell Trini everything, she _has_ to.

So she does the only thing she can think of.

She impulsively slams her hands down and hits all the buttons to every single floor of the building.

“Dude what the fuck?” Trini exclaims and she turns around quickly.

“We need to talk.” Kimberly blurts out and Trini takes a sudden step backwards, her back slamming into the wall, her eyes wide and she bites her lip hard.

“What are you going to do if someone needs to use the elevator?” the sudden switch in subject is so blatantly obvious, but Trini raises an eyebrow and Kimberly falters. _Shit_. She makes a good point and oh god she really didn’t think this one through. _Why the fuck would you do that Kimberly? You’re an absolute mess._

An idea still comes to her though, and she flashes Trini one of the fakest smiles she can muster. “It’s like nine, most people have clocked off from work anyway, and there’s hardly anyone in the building at this time.” Wow. She’s impressed.

“But-”

“They can use the stairs.” She asserts with a firm nod of her head and Trini sighs deeply, resigning herself to the fact Kimberly isn’t going to let her out of this one. There’s a brief pause between them, and the air inside the elevator itself feels charged with electricity, the atmosphere so thick and palpable she swears that now everything else ceases to exist except her and Trini, and her pulse throbs in her veins. She swallows loudly and attempts to begin the conversation, but what comes out her mouth is a low _erm_ , and Trini can’t help the small smirk appear on her face.

 _The little shit_. She’s really going to make her work for this.

Well, here goes nothing.

“There’s something between us.” Kimberly states, and she might as well start off the way she intends to go on; to the point and relentlessly blunt. It draws the exact effect she’d hoped from Trini, who blushes immediately and her hands tap against her leg nervously.

“Yeah.” her voice cracks and they’re both surprised at how raw and emotional this has already become. They’re only seven floors up, and she’s about to make a joke about how the elevator clearly isn’t cockblocking and opens her mouth the exact same time there’s a loud ping, and the doors slide open.

She turns to see a man dressed in a sharp blue suit clutching a briefcase, and as he attempts to get in the elevator, she feels like she's about to explode if this is one more fucking lost opportunity to talk to Trini about them and their feelings, and _goddamn_ the person that decides to interrupt them. She doesn’t think she’s ever regretted a decision more than hitting all of the buttons at once, but she’s always been the one to _do first, think later_.

“Do you mind?” she snaps at him and he takes an abrupt step back, giving her a bewildered look and almost dropping his briefcase at her tone. He barely has time to recover before she tersely tells him to take the stairs and she presses the button to close the doors abruptly.

“Kim-”

“Trini, I can’t. Not when we’re so close. _Please_.” The words rush out of her mouth but it’s the second that she begs for Trini to understand that she stops from any other protests and nods slowly, and Kimberly doesn’t miss the subtle glance down at her lips. Relief washes over her and she somehow finds the courage to speak again.

“I think about you all the time.” The confession makes her heart race but Trini just stares at her with that wondrous awestruck expression again, and her feelings for the girl stood in front of her soar with every second that passes.

“Me too.” Trini’s voice barely passes a whisper at this point, but her words still reassure her that this is okay, that they’re okay. That they could become something _magical_.

“My heart pounds like super hard in my chest when you touch me. I think about you touching me all the time too.” She’s only distinctly aware of how sexual the statement sounds, but Trini knows she doesn’t mean it that way. At least, only partly.

“I used to get nervous when you’d touch me.” Trini begins her confession now, and Kimberly anxiously glances at the floor level, but the glowing number ten – then eleven, twelve, thirteen, helps to calm her down if only slightly. They’re not near the top yet. “Cause you’re such a touchy-feely person, I didn’t know whether it was just you being friendly… or if I was stupid for hoping for _more_. Then I became less nervous and more desperate, and now I can’t imagine a day where you don’t touch me.”

Oh my god.

Kimberly almost rushes forward and kisses her right there and then, but -

 _Ping_.

“Not now!”

“NO.”

They yell at the person at the same time, and Kimberly almost cracks the wall rail right off as she grips it tight to stop herself from fully launching herself and Trini out of the elevator.

“What is your _problem_?” an exasperated voice causes her to look up, and with a jolt she realises it’s the man from before, the one in the flashy blue suit with the slick-back hair holding his briefcase like its glued to his hand, and she scowls.

“You, clearly. Take a hint.” Kimberly briefly wonders how he managed to get to the fifteenth floor so quickly by using the stairs unless he jogged it and what sane person would do that, but she’s interrupted by him again. _Asshole_.

“This is a public elevator. You take the hint.” He evidently believes he’s actually got one over on her and gives her what she assumes to be a smug smirk, but it’s not the comeback or the awkward attempt to look confident that really only makes him look constipated that makes her angry; it’s the way he _keeps_ staring at her like he’s only just realised she’s attractive and his gaze rakes over her body, his eyes stopping to stare at her chest for a solid few seconds. Oh boy. He really shouldn’t have done that.

But, before she can even do anything about it, Trini is huffing and fidgeting on her feet, clearly trying to shift his attention away from her. It works, and he spares her a glance only to be met with the biggest death glare he’s probably ever received from a girl barely making five feet. His confidence rapidly dwindles, and Trini never breaks eye contact with him as she presses the button to close the doors, even when the elevator doors seem to slide across in slow motion.

“Are you like, done?” Kimberly chuckles and Trini groans.

“You’re one to talk, Miss Use-The-Stairs.” Trini is quick to respond and she giggles at the thought of the man dragging his sorry ass up multiple flights of stairs.

“You have a point. Now, where were we?” she attempts to be indirect but it’s about as subtle as a brick through a window, but Trini doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she looks to be grateful for the chance to address it again, and she takes a big step closer. Holy fuck. Kimberly stands her ground, which means Trini’s only a couple of inches away, only a small hand movement away from her being able to touch her, and she’s never been one to stop herself from her impulses (the elevator buttons being like the tenth example in the past week alone) and so she places a shaking hand on Trini’s hip, pulling her even closer, until their noses are touching. The other hand comes to rest against Trini’s exposed collarbone as her shirt shifts under the pull of Kimberly’s hand in the material at her hip. She strokes the soft skin with her thumb slowly, and she’s on _fire_.

“Kimberly, _please_.” Trini exhales, and she feels her warm breath on her face and she sighs contentedly.

“Okay baby.” she whispers, and almost _dies_ at hearing the moan that escapes Trini’s mouth, but she remains calm enough to close the distance between their lips and kiss her.

It’s _everything_.

Trini pushes softly against her lips, but she immediately desires more, and she doesn’t think she’s ever going to stop feeling that way when they kiss, because _holy fuck_. She can’t help the smile from forming, but Trini only stops for a second to allow her to do so, and they’re back to kissing again. Her hand squeezes her hip hard, and she’s fairly certain it’s the only thing keeping her on her feet as her knees go weak when Trini’s tongue pokes at her bottom lip and she opens her mouth, tilting her head to the left in order for her to get better access. Trini’s hands are both in her hair, running through it carelessly and tugging at the curls at the base of her neck. She feels so soft and warm and gentle and rough all at once, Kimberly feels the emotion in her chest swell at the tenderness. Her thoughts become hazy as Trini moans again, and she’s completely lost in the moment.

They don’t feel the elevator slow down.

They don’t hear the familiar ping.

They don’t see the doors slide open.

“ _Kimberly_?”

She breaks the kiss and spins away, stumbling over her own feet and slamming into the back wall.

Oh shit.

“Hi Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late im not feeling too good both mentally and physically but i wanted to upload this so i don’t become like three days behind bc there’s nothing more Me than making it a week fully committed to something and then my brain being like sike bitch u thought


	9. closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They turn another corner, but before she can even reach the end of the next corridor, Kimberly whispers her name to get her attention and abruptly pulls her into a janitor’s closet.  
> Oh.  
> They’re really close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt word: closet
> 
> immediately i saw it and was like how can i make a coming out the closet joke fit into this

Really, punching a football player in the face is the least of her worries right now.

Playing hide and seek with Kimberly Hart in the dark corners of the school after class is over seems more appropriate to panic about. Like, seriously panic. She’s not hiding _from_ Kimberly, or vice versa, but they’re running away _together_ , seeking a place they can dodge trouble.

Because –

Well, she’s just punched a guy in the face.

It’s his fault entirely.

She’s meant to be visiting her _tía_ , and finally introducing her to Kimberly after numerous attempts of getting her girlfriend and her extended family in the same place, the ones who accept her for who she is, unlike her parents. So, she’s meant to meet Kimberly outside her locker and they’re supposed to be getting in her car and driving straight there. They’re meant to be doing a lot of things.

Instead, they’re making out in the music practice room.

She blames Kimberly.

After her last period, English with Zack, she wishes him luck for the video game tournament he, Jason and Billy were meeting up later to have, and walks to her locker, opening it up to dump her books. Moments later, a pair of hands sneak around her waist and cuddle her from behind. She sinks into the touch, revealing in the way Kimberly sighs against her neck and presses a light kiss against her pulse point. Not surprisingly, it spikes in response and her girlfriend laughs softly behind her. Without telling her what she’s doing, Kimberly shuts the locker door and grasps her hand, interlocking their fingers and pulling her down the corridor. She stumbles after her quickly trying to keep up, then, in a flash, she’s being pushed into the closest available unlocked room and Kimberly is kissing her, hard and rough against her lips.

“I missed you.”

“You saw me two hours ago.”

“I _missed_ you.”

Trini rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling and Kimberly is kissing her as if they’d been apart for so long her life depends on it.

Then, a boy interrupts them.

Metaphor for her _goddamn_ life.

“I swear, dude, her locker is near here. I saw her here this morning, kissing Hart like the dyke she is and then they went to class.”

Trini automatically freezes, and Kimberly’s eyes blow up not with lust as they had done moments before, but with pure anger and something that looks an awful lot like she’s about to kick someone’s ass. Her heart pounds loudly in her chest as she attempts to listen to the rest of the conversation outside the room, but the fear is paralysing her, and her hand slips from Kimberly’s waist, her fingertips attempting to grasp the material of her shirt but failing, and so she stands there, swaying, the sounds in the corridor muted as her blood roars in her ears. Kimberly falters in her movement towards the door and instead pulls Trini into a tight embrace, rubbing the small of her back with one hand and holding the nape of her neck with the other. She shudders against her touch, and she’s whispering reassuring words against her neck, so she focuses hard, enough to allow herself to calm down and tune into what she’s saying.

“I love you.” Kimberly says, and pulls back, gripping her shoulders and shaking them slightly to get her to look directly into her eyes. “I’m going to sort this out.”

She barely has time to mumble _no_ before Kimberly turns away completely, storming towards the door with her head held high, and Trini’s seen this type of confidence before. It was there when she took on Rita but she inside she was really just a scared messed up teenager, it’s there when she crosses paths with her old crowd in the hallways, it’s there when she has the difficult conversations with her parents. It barely stays on the surface because Kimberly has spent a lifetime crafting that kind of self-assurance. In high school, perfecting the pride of the popular hot cheerleader is an art in itself; the act requires a lot of confidence, even if it is fake. _Fake it until you make it_ , Kimberly explained to her one evening, when she told her the story of her fall from grace, and Trini was constantly reminded of how remarkably similar it was to the story of Icarus flying too close to the sun because that’s what Kimberly did: she climbed and climbed and _fought_ to reach the top but she made one fatal mistake and came crashing down into the ocean, unable to stop herself from drowning until she found respite in a pink power coin. Now, she’s content with swimming, right alongside the school reject, the ex-footballer with a heart of gold, the blue boy with the rainbow crayons, and the jokester who’s not afraid to cry.

The Kimberly she knows is a lot gentler, a lot kinder than she used to be. That part of her personality was always there, but Kimberly never let it show because in her world, the world before Power Rangers, compassion is weakness.

Now Kimberly wears her compassion on her sleeve like armour, using it as a way to defend the people she loves. The people she would die for. This is one of those times, Trini knows in her heart.

These boys are not prepared for what’s about to hit them like a hurricane.

She hears Kimberly yell down the corridor to get their attention, and she’s spinning around, leaping to her girlfriend’s side because no matter how scared she is for her safety, Kimberly is always, and always will be, her priority.

“Yo, look who it is!” a boy the size of a bodybuilder gives them a wide grin and Trini isn’t surprised to see that his two front teeth are chipped. “Just who we were talkin’ about.”

“Shoulda known you’d be with _her_.” Another footballer appears next to the other boy, and Trini knows who this is, because he’s asked Kimberly to prom four times and doesn’t seem to be taking the hint. He even has the gall, or _stupidity_ , to do it right in front of Trini, who sits there fuming as Jason holds her hand so she doesn’t do something stupid. Jason always lovingly compares it to how pregnant women grip their partner’s hands during childbirth. She squeezes his hand a lot harder after he tells her that.

“You were talking about me? Good things I hope.” Kimberly flashes them a cute smile, and they’re giving her dopey grins in return, but Trini is the only one who realises how fake the smile is, because the mischievous anger that swirls in her eyes gives her away completely. The two boys who spoke are joined by another large footballer with huge biceps and swinging arms that seem to be very close to dragging his hairy knuckles along the floor, but calling him a primate is an insult to gorillas everywhere.

“Of course babe, only good things.” The one with the chipped teeth, the leader she presumes by his forward stance and the way he’s looking at Kimberly with a predatory stare that she wants to rip from his face, makes it seem like he’s the one who spoke calling her a dyke earlier, and now she definitely wants to hurt him in some way.

“What’s this I hear about a locker, boys? You weren’t about to do something stupid I hope.” Kimberly ignores his compliment and crosses her arms, staring hard at them, making sure to flex her biceps as she does. The guy on the right has the sense to hesitate and he casts a side-eye to his friend on the far left. The footballer in the middle however, reaches into his bag and pulls out a can of yellow spray paint, rattling it as he shakes it up and down.

“I dunno, what’s stupid about doing what _she_ deserves?” he snarls at Trini, and she immediately steps forward, but Kimberly grabs her wrist and stops her.

“Oh boys…” she sighs dramatically, and shakes her head with a disappointing pout of her lips, “… you’re really not understanding me here.”

“Oh?” he responds, still glaring at Trini trying to look as intimidating as possible. Her expression remains stoic, almost as if she’s bored with the fact he’s even breathing. He narrows his eyes as his attempts to scare her remain unsuccessful. Idiot.

“Mhm. You see, if you think I’m going to let you do anything to her then you’re stupider than I thought.” Kimberly shrugs her shoulders, letting her arms fall to her sides and her hands curl into fists. It takes the guys a few seconds to process her words, and when they come to the realisation she essentially called them stupid, the leader takes a large step forward as the other two crack their necks and give them a menacing grimace.

“Look, Hart, we like you. We appreciate that despite the fact you’ve lost your way a bit, you’re still smokin’ hot.”

“Ugh.” Trini scoffs and interrupts his speech, which causes him to take another step in her direction. Kimberly remains standing extremely still and quiet next to her, but Trini notices how her feet have shifted into a fighting stance and she’s one millisecond away from lashing out if it comes to it.

“But what I don’t understand is why you keep hanging around with _her_. Really, I thought you had better taste. Like, as in taste in men.” he seems to be on a roll with the stupidity because _holy shit_ , Trini can’t believe the words that are actually coming out of his mouth. Kimberly scowls but still doesn’t say anything, possibly because she’s judging how much force she’d need to use to chip the rest of his teeth without breaking his entire face, because whilst they’ve got a hold on their Ranger strength, it’s still hard sometimes to judge power correctly.

The boy on the left snickers and nods. “Yeah he’s right. Y’know if you want me to show you a good time and get you to see how much better dick is then-”

Kimberly doesn’t even get a chance to hit him.

 _Whack_.

Trini’s fist makes contact with the side of his face with a sickening crack and he crashes to the floor groaning loudly, clutching his nose and immediately begins crying.

“ _Fuck_ -”

“You’re _dead_.”

One of them rushes to the sobbing mess on the floor and starts to check for broken bones, and the other advances towards Trini with his fists raised but before she can hit him too, Kimberly grabs her hand and yells for her to run, and they spin around, sprinting down the corridor. She can hear the lumbering footsteps of the footballer behind them, but Kimberly chooses a route through the school even she would have a hard time working out, and the sounds of his cursing become weaker and weaker. They turn another corner, but before she can even reach the end of the next corridor, Kimberly whispers her name to get her attention and abruptly pulls her into a janitor’s closet.

 _Oh_.

They’re _really_ close.

Like the kind of close that has their noses touching. The kind of close that makes her pulse race. As the door clicks shut, the closet is thrown into darkness albeit the small sliver of artificial light protruding from the slit in the bottom of the door from the outside corridor, but Trini can still make out the outline of Kimberly’s face as she stumbles forward into her arms. Kimberly grips her forearms tightly and the smirk appears as Trini attempts to readjust herself in the tight space. She manages not to step on her girlfriend’s toes, but her back is pressed uncomfortably up against some cleaning supplies on a wooden shelf, and she swallows loudly as Kimberly takes up the space she’d just occupied, clearly intent on remaining _that_ close to her.

“Hi.” Kimberly whispers against her cheek, and Trini tightens her grip on Kimberly’s waist, where she’s placed her hands to keep herself steady.

“Hey.” Trini replies awkwardly, because having Kimberly pressed up so snuggly against her in an enclosed space makes her stomach fill with butterflies and the ability to think clearly let alone speak clearly escapes her, and she’s hyper focused on the way she presses her lips against the edge of her jaw, then moves her mouth up her jawline, stopping underneath the shell of her ear. Time seems to come to a stop and all she can hear is the sound of their heavy breathing, a combination of the sprinting and the thrill of their current situation, and she can feel the heat throbbing with need below her skin which only leads to one outcome.

She threads a hand into Kimberly’s hair and tugs her head up from where it had come to rest on her collarbone, trying to ignore how the way Kimberly responds by moaning loudly makes the want between her thighs burn hotter, and kisses her, open lipped and all tongue. Kimberly immediately pushes back, determined to get a dominant hold over her, but Trini has the advantage of being able to use the shelf she’s pushed against as a way to stand firm and strong. She shifts slightly to allow the top Kimberly’s thigh to slip between her legs and she gasps loudly, throwing her head back and ignoring the pain as it smacks into a wooden frame. Kimberly now takes full advantage of being able to kiss Trini’s neck, and she bites down hard whilst pressing her thigh up even more, and she thinks she’s about to explode –

“Dude she broke your nose. Oh my god, she broke it.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill her.”

The sound of the other two footballers passing the closet makes them both freeze, and she tries to control her breathing and cool down, but because Kimberly isn’t moving it means her leg is still in between hers, rubbing against her, so it’s fucking impossible to calm down.

“Baby I really need you to be quiet.” Kimberly murmurs into her ear, but still keeps her thigh pressed up into her and she’s seriously about to _die_.

“Kim...” she exhales her name out like it’s the only word in her entire vocabulary and it might as well be because she’s all she can think about right now. _Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly, please…_

“They’ll hear you if you make a noise.” her girlfriend whispers and presses a light kiss onto her lips, then pulls back and smirks at her, and she’s about to make a snarky comment about how Kimberly’s the one making all the noise by talking and all she’s doing is practically just needy whimpering at this point, but suddenly Kimberly’s stepping back, which eases the immense pressure building in the pit of her stomach, and _thank god_. Kimberly doesn’t break eye contact as she unlocks the door and steps back into the corridor, tilting her head at Trini as the light floods the closet and reveals how restless and dishevelled she looks.

“It’s clear. You can come out now.” Kimberly laughs and grins widely, and Trini only just catches on to what she’s saying.

“Coming out of the closet? You’re _so_ funny babe.” Trini mumbles sarcastically and tries to ignore how badly she needs Kimberly to sort her out, but the heat is searing and she’s so wet that she’s sure it must be going through her underwear.

“I know I am. Now, when did you say we had to be at your aunt’s?” Kimberly asks with a casual tone, but Trini’s ears prick up at how she also sounds suggestive and flirty, and that’s such a good sign.

“In like an hour, but we can be late.” Trini practically trips over her words in her eagerness to continue what they started in there, and she almost suggests they go back in because she’d have no shame taking her girlfriend in a janitor’s closet (they’ve done it in weirder places), but she remembers the threat of the footballers and the way Kimberly’s looking at her suggests she wants to do a few things they definitely won’t have the space to do in there. So, that leaves one question.

“Your place or mine?”

They decide to go Kimberly’s.

They’re forty minutes late to her aunt’s.

Totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: uploads prompt 9 four days late  
> me: time isn't real


	10. coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly's coming out doesn't go the way Trini expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have this trash
> 
> prompt: coming out

It starts with a throwaway comment.

“I would so sleep with her.”

She chokes on the swallow of her drink, covering it up with a series of short coughs. Zack’s the only one who notices, curled up in his seat on the armchair in the corner and he casts her a bemused look. It’s not the strangest choice of words Kimberly Hart has ever said, but to Trini it immediately causes alarm bells to ring in her head. Before she can even sit upright from where she’s lying down on the couch, shuffling up onto her elbows and staring directly at Kimberly, who’s lying on the floor next to Billy and throwing her phone up and down above her head, Jason laughs and moves to turn the volume up on the stereo.

She immediately recognises _Bad Liar_ coming through the speakers, the catchy rhythm of the pre-chorus blasting louder as Jason increases the volume another notch, and she knows that’s going to be stuck in her head – _I’m trying I’m trying I’m trying I’m trying I’m trying_ – over and over again for the rest of the night. Either that, or Kimberly Hart saying she’d sleep with a girl. Both are valid options.

“Selena Gomez?” Jason asks dreamily and holds his hand out to Billy, who doesn’t even open his eyes but knows exactly where his boyfriend’s palm is and he grasps it. Jason smiles softly and Trini almost loses track of why she feels so weird but then Kimberly speaks again, and _oh god_.

“Yeah. She’s so hot.” Kimberly says with a voice that seems even more stupidly in love than Jason’s was, and Trini can’t help the rush of cold jealousy that sticks low in the pit of her stomach, and she squirms uncomfortably. She hates the way she gets like this when Kimberly even mentions another girl, and it’s not like she can even do anything about it because, well, they’re not together. Kimberly doesn’t belong to her, she doesn’t belong to Kimberly, they’re just separate.

They’re nothing.

And yet –

There’s that feeling that burns ice cold inside of her.

She sits up completely, hoping to quell what she knows is _wrong_ but it’s still her natural reaction, and she fucking _hates_ herself.

“Did you see the music video for this?” Jason picks up the discussion again and Trini silently pleads with him to let it go. She mentally prays to Zordon that the Ranger bond will work in her favour for _once_.

“Yeah! I was confused, was she like gay… but for herself?” Zack laughs and spins around in the armchair, leaning his back on the side and throwing his head back so he’s half upside down. Kimberly makes a low noise in her throat in acknowledgement and Trini’s skin erupts in goosebumps.

“When will Selena Gomez go gay for me?” Kimberly sighs dramatically and throws her phone up once more before deciding she’s bored and sitting up, leaning back on her palms resting against the floor and rolling her shoulders back to stretch. She flashes Trini a smile as she does, and Trini’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Kimberly’s hair falling behind her and her collarbones become more defined as she moves, the muscles in her arms rippling.

“She’s straight.” Trini suddenly feels irked at Kimberly’s statement and she doesn’t give her a smile back. It’s noticed, and Kimberly stands up frowning at her, continuing her stretches to warm her stiff muscles back up.

“Yeah I know. I was just saying-”

“Well don’t.” Trini spits out and that cold bundle of jealousy in her stomach turns hot, rapidly twisting hard into anger and annoyance, and she almost feels guilty at the look of pure shock on Kimberly’s face. She falters in her next move and lowers her arms, concern etched all over her expression.

She takes a few steps towards her on the couch, and Trini’s far past the point of cool now, but she understands why she’s reacting this way and there’s no way it’s _not_ justified. Kimberly _needs_ to understand too. “I didn’t mean anything by it Trin.” She speaks softly, and Trini notices the use of the nickname intended to appeal to her and calm the situation down but the anger still courses through her and she thinks this is it. She’s finally going to let it all out.

“Yeah well that’s not what it sounded like.” she clenches her jaw and tries to ignore how all three of the boys are sat up and staring wide-eyed at them both in disbelief.

Kimberly huffs and crosses her arms. “Well what did it sound like?”

Trini swallows hard as she recognises Kimberly going on the defensive and she lets the anger consume her, propelling her forward and standing up too, not allowing Kimberly to have even an inch more height advantage. “It sounded like you’re a straight girl hoping someone else will go gay for you. It’s not right, Kim.” She barely has time to finish her sentence before Kimberly’s mouth drops open and she stares at her absolutely incredulous.

“You’re… you’re being serious?”

Trini laughs coldly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just… you know I’m bi right?”

The room goes dead silent.

They don’t break eye contact, however. Kimberly still looks at her with half confusion and half anger on her part too, but Trini is reeling. She tries to recall if Kimberly had ever mentioned anything like this before, but no, she’s pretty sure she would’ve remembered if Kimberly Hart had ever said she likes girls. She almost laughs at the hilarity of the situation – her accusing someone who actually isn’t straight of being the stereotypical straight girl (and she knows Kimberly isn’t lying, because she wouldn’t do that, especially about something like this and especially to _her_ ).

“I think the fuck not Kim.” Trini almost yells, because the alternative seems to be crying and _holy shit_ she’s not about to collapse into a mess in front of her.

“I don’t get why you’re getting so worked up about this!” Kimberly runs a hand through her hair roughly and bites her lip. “It was a stupid fucking comment.”

“That’s why Kimberly.” she puts emphasis on her name and both of them know how it sounds so much more serious when she’s not calling her Kim – or _princesa_. “Imagine how hard it was for me to come out to you and you’re just saying it in one casual comment like it’s nothing.”

Kimberly laughs but it’s completely empty. “The fact you’re being entirely irrational aside, don’t you think it’s my choice how I come out? If you want us all to sit around a campfire and hold hands and I tell you I’m bi, then sure! Let’s go outside right now!” The sarcasm drips like venom from her voice, and she can’t believe what’s happening. How could a moment like this fall apart so quickly?

“You know I cried right?” her voice finally cracks, and she's so close to letting tears fall, but just like last time she's not going to give them the opportunity to see her so weak and _vulnerable_. Zack straightens up at the memory of the campfire and sharing their secrets, something which he initiated and she can tell he's now wondering whether it was worth it if she felt so broken after it, and judging by the look of guilt fixed on his face she knows he's thinking he could've done something differently, been there for her in a better way. Zack opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off immediately, not wanting to lose her momentum. “After the campfire? I told you guys my biggest secret and I finally, _finally_ , felt safe enough to say it out loud. I finally admitted what I am to someone that wasn’t me in a mirror for fucks sake.” Kimberly raises her chin a fraction and a muscle in her jaw twitches and Trini can see she’s trying to hold herself together too. She’s reminded of the time she found Kimberly staring at the spray-painted words and death threats on her locker and she’d done everything in her power to make her smile again (and that involved property damage but she couldn’t care less about that.) She almost stops, because seeing Kimberly cry is something she never wants to see again.

But she doesn’t.

Kimberly nods slowly and Trini doesn’t miss how her hand curls up into a fist, her fingernails indenting hard into her palm. “I’m sorry you felt that way, Trin. I truly am.” Her voice wavers with emotion and the apology _is_ sincere, and the anger suddenly washes away and she feels incredibly _guilty_. “But I’m asking you to listen to me. I didn’t mean to tell you this way but it’s happened, and I’d really like to move on. Please. Don’t let this break us apart.” Kimberly extends her hand out towards her but the guilt is consuming her and she can’t breathe and she can’t breathe and she _can’t_ -

Kimberly’s _you know I’m bi right_ roars loud in her ears.

She looks down at the outstretched hand and she should take it.

But she doesn’t.

Instead, she spins around and picks her jacket up from the arm of the couch, completely ignoring the boys’ immediate protests; Zack calling her name, Jason telling her to sit back down, Billy saying they can talk it out, and heading to the front door. She rips it open, just about managing not to tear it from its hinges and sprints out of the house, desperate to get some space before she throws up, or even passes out with the way the guilt eats at her for the way she handled things badly, _again_. She fucked up, _again_.

She looks up at the sky and the dark clouds forming and wishes for lightning to strike her down right there.

It starts with a throwaway comment.

It ends with _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate writing angst but this is all i could come up with for this prompt so yikes @ me
> 
> sorry its late. like super late i know


	11. the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman in question wraps an arm around her shoulders in greeting and her cameraman stumbles to get his lens focused right at them, and then he gives a thumbs up and Kimberly puts on the best smile she can muster. Time to give the best performance of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the movies
> 
> so i wrote like 1k of a trimberly date at the movies and then i was like /what/ are u doing emily ??? and then this happened instead so enjoy...

“Kimberly! Kimberly over here!”

She steps out of the limousine.

Every time she attends one of these premieres, she thinks she’ll get used to the sensation of camera shutters following her from the moment she steps onto the red carpet. She'd accepted a long time ago that her private life is now a scrapbook for the world to enjoy each time they open a magazine, but the feeling of a million eyes on her, watching every move she makes, every mistake, seeing every flaw, it’s overwhelming to say the least.

Even if this is her tenth blockbuster movie by now.

She feels a warm solid hand press against the small of her back and she recognises the low murmur of her bodyguard telling her to step forward, up the stairs, so she hitches the soft silky material of her long pink dress up by the thighs and –

Showtime.

The lights are blinding her as the cameras flash rapidly and there's too many, _always_ too many, journalists and paparazzi and fans screaming her name behind the metal barriers, and she's learnt not to interact with any of them unless absolutely necessary because she made that mistake once and it ended up with her injured and bleeding, her dress torn. Lesson well learned.

“Kim! Kimberly!”

She follows the red carpet around the corner, poses for a few selfies with some of the calmer fans, and enters the section reserved for interviews. A sense of dread fills her. Inevitably, there’s going to be the asshole reporter who thinks he’s entitled for a cheeky interview all about her sex life, there will be a woman for an entertainment channel who’s only going to want to know who she’s wearing, and a bunch of other pointless personal questions she’d rather shove down their throats than answer.

Except, her agent tells her she does need to interact more, give her fans something to talk about that isn’t another photoshoot or film project. Appeal to them, gather a growing fanbase, branch out. She’s only twenty-four, but the industry is eating her alive.

“Kimmy!” a shrill voice calls at her, and she visibly shudders at the use of the nickname and immediately knows who it is, but as a guy who looks as sleazy and greasy as his slick gelled hair grins lopsidedly at her and starts to bring his microphone closer, she decides to go with the voice instead and take her chances.

The woman in question wraps an arm around her shoulders in greeting and her cameraman stumbles to get his lens focused right at them, and then he gives a thumbs up and Kimberly puts on the best smile she can muster. Time to give the best performance of her life.

“Kimberly Hart as I live and breathe! How are you, my dear?” the interviewer says breathlessly and wipes a stray strand of hair away from sticking to her sweaty forehead.

“I’m good thanks, Chelsea, how are you?” Kimberly plays it completely cool of course, and follows the one script she has forever memorised.

“I’m better now I’m with you! It’s been so long since we last saw each other, I believe…” Chelsea leaves her sentence open, and Kimberly knows she’s baiting her to mention the other interview they did together for a renowned celebrity magazine a year ago, but she’s not about to give her that satisfaction.

“Yeah some time ago right?” she says instead, smiling widely at the camera and then back at Chelsea, who blinks twice heavily and sails straight past her response to begin her barrage of questions about the movie she’s the lead in, and for once Kimberly is thankful she’s able to gush about her film. She likes to compare her character to a Lara Croft/Wonder Woman type who’s not afraid to kick ass and she’d never mention those names lightly.

“So you had to do a lot of training for this part, correct?” Chelsea asks and flashes her a dimpled smile and Kimberly decides to give her something worth the hassle – she raises her arm and flexes her bicep to the camera and then back at Chelsea again, whose mouth drops open slightly at the defined muscles.

“You could say that.” Kimberly laughs and puts her arm down, winking at the other girl who blushes immediately. “Me and my co-stars had about six months’ worth of intense physical training, you know cardio and weights every single day, but the hardest part was sticking to the diet. I didn’t.”

Chelsea chuckles at her joke and her confidence boosts even more. “I can see your hard work paid off! Now I know you hate answering questions like this-” she groans dramatically and shakes her head but Chelsea waves her hands wildly “- no bear with me, but come on you have to give the scoop on the romance in the movie! There’s not a single kiss shot in the trailer. I mean, give us something to get excited about!”

Kimberly _hates_ it how every single goddamn interview always ends up talking about romance, but she supposes it is what sells tickets and she’s not about to put an end to her career this early. She’s not an idiot. She laughs falsely and leans forward to get closer to the microphone. “Well I guess there is some romantic undertones to the film, but... it’s probably not from where you expect, and that’s all I’m giving you on that Chelsea, no matter how much I like you.” It’s the best way she can put it without giving away spoilers, and she softly elbows her in the side which causes Chelsea to giggle loudly. She really should stop before someone accuses her of flirting. She doesn’t do that anymore, not since…

Well, that’s a spoiler too.

“Ohh sounds interesting! Does it have something to do with your very attractive co-star, a certain mister Jason Scott?”

She almost throws up in her mouth.

No offence to Jason of course, she loves him and his _attractive_ face, but like a _brother_. Besides, there’s definitely a different co-star she has her eye on. “I’m afraid not.” she wags her finger and gazes directly into the lens, very much trying to replicate the _stares at the camera like she’s on The Office_ look. She’s a perfectionist at that too.

“Aww no seriously? Well, who then?” Chelsea tries again to get her to spill and she almost ends the interview right there but out of the corner of her eye she sees a streak of yellow step onto the red carpet and –

 _Wow_.

She looks beautiful.

Her other co-star waltzes down the aisle, stopping and posing for a bunch of photographs from the press and flashes them a dazzling smile, hand on hip. She raises her chin, making her jawline more prominent and gives them a smouldering stare this time, which seems to only increase the frenzy of clicks and flashes of cameras. Kimberly doesn’t think she’s ever been so captivated by watching another person before, in fact she’s pretty sure she’s probably drooling or something, and she thinks there’s something she’s meant to be doing, but then her co-star turns around and their eyes meet across the room, hers sparkling from the flashes and Kimberly’s wide-eyed and pupils dilated, and they both begin to smirk.

“Kim?” Chelsea’s voice snaps her attention back to the interview, and _oh_ that’s what she’s meant to be doing. Oops.

“Sorry – sorry, I was just…” she fades away because there’s really no heterosexual explanation for how she was just caught staring. Chelsea raises her eyebrow at the stumble in Kimberly’s usually professional demeanour and pounces.

“Is that Trini, your other co-star?” she says far too loudly, enough to catch the attention of the girl in the tight yellow dress two interviewers’ down, and she looks up at them both, staring at her bemused. Before Kimberly can even recover, Trini apologises to the man she’s talking to and nods a goodbye at him, then steps close behind her and wraps an arm around her waist. The touch is _electric_.

“Hey, Kim. My ears are burning, are you talking about me?” Trini effortlessly slides herself into the conversation and Chelsea looks positively delighted at the fact she’s snagged two of the main actors for the film, and indicates to her cameraman to take a step back to make sure he’s got all three of them in shot. Trini’s fingertips press lightly into her skin, and she feels the slight tug to pull them even closer together. _Fuck_. She swallows nervously, trying to remain composed whilst she’s being filmed and interviewed for god’s sake, but Trini is really making it very hard for her.

“I think you’re imagining things babe.” Kimberly decides there’s two that can play this game and lets the affectionate name slip out as naturally as it comes to her when they’re alone, and Trini’s boldness falters momentarily and the smile slips from her face as she turns and stares at her, tilting her head to the side in an unspoken question. _Yes, Trini_.

“So now whilst I’ve got you Trini, you look gorgeous by the way -” Chelsea makes sure to squeeze the compliment in before her next question, and Kimberly might enjoy talking to her over the other interviewers but that can easily _change_ , “- but I was just asking Kimberly here about her love interest in the film! Of course, she’s being tight lipped about it but she says that the romance might come from a more… subtle place…”

Trini’s grip on her hip remains strong and firm, letting Kimberly lean up against her as hard as she wants and she’s going to need to stay grounded if she’s to make it through the ending of this interview. “Yeah, you know chemistry in actors these days seems more and more difficult to find. But I say we did alright didn’t we _princesa_?” she smirks and Kimberly’s mouth goes dry.

_Oh shit._

She prays Chelsea doesn’t pick up on the suggestion but it was about as subtle as a car accident and there’s a playful glint in her eye. She positions her microphone between them. “Oh? So is there something that’s happening between you two?”

Kimberly knows she means in the film, but the question can also apply to them in real life, and well…

That’s a resounding yes to both.

Luckily, Trini senses her panic and leans in. “I think our bosses would fire us from talking to any other press if we answered that question, don’t you think?”

Chelsea nods emphatically and motions for Kimberly to elaborate, but she’s desperate to escape the interview now and decides to wrap things up. She pretends to glance at something specific in the background and takes a small step back, dragging Trini with her. “Yes, she’s right. You know, speaking of, I think I’ve just spotted our director, so we should go speak to her. Nice seeing you again, Chelsea!” she barely gives her time to say goodbye before she whisks Trini away from the red carpet and into the side building where they’re meant to be getting light refreshments before the movie is shown.

But with the way Trini is glancing down at her lips, and the fact she seems to have given her bodyguard the slip, she knows they’re not getting refreshments any time soon.

She grabs her hand and pulls her into the nearest closet.

If they’re a few minutes late to their own film premiere, then well that’s Trini’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe ive updated again... damn it ive given standards now


	12. fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leans against the frame of the ladder and subtly shifts the angle of her body to allow a certain someone into her line of sight, and once she does, the next breath catches in her throat and the grip on the paintbrush tightens.
> 
> It must be illegal to look as gorgeous as Kimberly Hart.

If anyone asks, not that anyone _would_ , then Trini would adamantly swear on her life that she’s never seen High School Musical. In fact, she would argue it’s not a film she’s particularly heard anything about; that she’s definitely _not_ a wildcat, hates basketball with a passion, and doesn’t even know who the fuck Troy Bolton is.

(When she _does_ think about that film, however, she vividly remembers the weird, definitely confusing crush she had on Sharpay Evans as a girl, and _oh boy_ did that throw a curveball at young Trini’s head.)

The point is, the days in which High School Musical comes up as relevant in her life, and therefore something she can’t avoid and write off as some kind of bizarre teenage millennial cult singing phenomenon of the late two-thousands, is usually kept to a bare minimum.

That is until she’s in detention and painting a set to the school’s latest play, and she can’t help but feel a sudden kinship to Chad moving a paintbrush up and down a fake tree and wonders how her life reached this point.

It doesn’t help when her best friend, or rather as she likes to call him her best annoyance, Zack Taylor takes immense pleasure in humming _Bop To The Top_ as he paints a wooden door white next to her, making obnoxious jokes to the other poor idiots in detention that _we’re all in this together_ and that they’ll be _breaking free_ soon enough, only to be met with blank stares from confused classmates and a heavy sigh from Trini.

Soon, there’s only so many High School Musical puns that even Zack can make before he gets sick of thinking of the film, and falls into an unusual silence. Trini takes advantage of the period where she doesn’t have to babysit him and apologise for his awful jokes to, well, be a creeper.

Because that’s exactly what she’s doing.

She leans against the frame of the ladder and subtly shifts the angle of her body to allow a certain someone into her line of sight, and once she does, the next breath catches in her throat and the grip on the paintbrush tightens.

It must be illegal to look as gorgeous as Kimberly Hart.

Whilst Trini and Zack, and the other few dozen outcasts and idiots of Angel Grove High, are stuck on the main stage of the school’s theatre hall painting and assembling the sets as punishment for their crimes, the cast of the upcoming show are spread out amongst the seats in the audience. Some are practicing lines, scrunching scripts up in their hands in frustration at forgetting a word, a couple of others are clearly having an animated discussion about something nerdy if past interactions with them are anything to go by, but Kimberly is apart from the rest, leaning up against the edge of the last chair in a row, stretching her long legs out in front of her in the aisle. She’s on her phone, typing with speed Trini’s sure is only possible from having superpowers or something equally as ridiculous, and Trini watches as the lock of wavy hair loses the battle it was fighting tucked behind her ear as it falls in front of her eyes, but Kimberly doesn’t even notice. Trini finds it insanely hot, and then she realises Kimberly could do _anything_ and she’d still find it a turn on.

Everything she does is magic.

Surely a cop is on their way to arrest her right this instance, and Trini briefly has a crazy moment where she glances at the fire door for a few seconds just to make sure they don’t come busting through, and _wow_ she’s been inhaling way too many paint fumes today, and then Kimberly laughs at something on her phone and a low groan rips out of her throat. Sudden thoughts of _Trini_ being the one to put Kimberly in handcuffs flood her mind and it’s a big, big mistake but it’s one of those instances where the more she tries _not_ to think about it, the more she does, and the crushing fear that someone can read her mind right now also appears from nowhere, and that’s exactly when she sets the paintbrush down and walks away from her set.

Fuck.

She really needs to chill.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” a male voice booms across the stage and Trini immediately knows it’s directed at her because approximately thirty pairs of eyes look up to stare straight at her and she fights the blush starting to appear on her cheeks. Most significantly, however, Kimberly’s attention is also diverted and she glances up from her phone to rest her soft gaze on Trini’s frozen body. She gulps quickly, and sends a silent prayer to whoever will listen that she’s not about to be mortifyingly embarrassed in front of her crush. Slowly pivoting on her left sneaker, she turns to face the teacher in charge of detention for the week. He’s glaring at her in a mixture of anger and disgust, as if she’s just the gum on the bottom of his shoe. Dickhead. It’s a sight she’s grown accustomed to from many adults, but still. What a prick.

Screw it. She’s not going to let him get to her. “Bathroom.” She replies in the best monotone voice she can muster, even though the fear of drawing unwanted attention to her trickles down the back of her spine. A minority of students on stage and most in the crowd decide the interaction isn’t worth their time and go back to their previous activities, except Trini notices one massive exception.

Kimberly’s walking towards her.

“Did you ask permission?” the teacher scoffs and folds his arms. With his ancient diamond-patterned sweater over a collared shirt, round glasses perched on the end of his nose and a balding head, he looks like something straight out of a seventies school film. She quickly represses the impulse to laugh at his clear inferiority complex and control issues because she’s sure that the pulsing, prominent vein on his forehead is about to burst any second, and she’s not really that equipped to deal with brain aneurysms.

“Uh. I wasn’t aware you needed it.” Trini begins, rapidly trying to manage thinking of a way to calm him down, but also stop her pulse from climbing supernova as Kimberly reaches the steps of the stage, still staring at her softly.

“You absolutely _cannot_ go into the girls’ bathroom without _permission_.” he’s practically screeching at her now, and the closer Kimberly gets to her proximity, the more her own brain starts to have an aneurysm.

“Know that from experience, sir?” the reply tumbles from her mouth without any filter or concern for consequences, and she freezes, completely shocked at the implication of her own words. A few of the people closest to her snigger in amusement and she risks a look at the expression of the teacher. He seems to be taking a while to understand what she’s suggesting, and the split second he reaches the realisation and opens his mouth to scream at her and probably tell her she’s got detention for the rest of her miserable life, Kimberly slides up next to her, resting a cool palm against Trini’s upper arm. It causes them both to freeze but for completely different reasons. In that split second, Trini’s eyes meet Kimberly’s and there’s some form of unspoken conversation between them, Trini registering a glimmer of _something_ in her warm brown eyes, but the moment is fleeting and then she’s tearing her gaze away and back to the teacher. He seems to have regained his composure remarkably at the sight of Kimberly, and – _oh_. Oh _god_ , nope, okay _no_ that’s just completely inappropriate – and… well… she didn’t expect her joke to be _true_.

“Hey John.” Kimberly quirks, and Trini’s mouth drops slightly open at the fact that she has the actual gall to address him by his first name in a scenario like this.

“Kimberly.” he’s practically salivating at the mouth and Trini feels sick to her stomach.

“Is there a problem here?” Kimberly asks sweetly, still maintaining the physical contact between them with her hand on Trini’s arm, and she wonders whether her skin is tingling too.

“I was just…” he desperately tries to hold onto his anger towards Trini, but also keep his cool in front of Kimberly, but at that point he knows he’s fighting a losing battle and drops his arms from across his chest. “Nothing, it’s fine. Everyone take five!” he instead takes his anger out on screaming instructions at the other students on stage, who scramble to their feet and scatter like a flock of birds to avoid his meltdown to be aimed at them.

Kimberly’s hand slips from Trini’s arm and down past her wrist, stopping to grab the side of her hand. Trini stares at her curiously, trying to ignore the numb sensation spreading across her skin. Kimberly pulls at her hand and starts to move them in the direction of backstage, behind the velvet red curtain that sweeps across the main stage. The corners of her mouth tug into a small smirk and _god_ Trini finds it completely adorable. They slip past the edge of the curtain and Kimberly tells the technician fiddling with the hanging lights to give them some privacy, and he instantly obliges. Trini marvels at the way he just obeys her command, and wonders if Kimberly realises the kind of power she has, just to have people listen to you. Must be exhilarating.

“So…” Trini tilts her head in curiosity as Kimberly leans against a large box labelled with props in large black letters.

“You’re Trini right?” Kimberly blindsides her with a question she isn’t expecting and all she can do is nod dumbly. “Yeah, we have English together?”

Trini winces and clears her throat before replying. “Biology, actually.” Kimberly’s eyes widen and before the inevitable apology can spill from her lips, and Trini really doesn’t need the pity, she cuts her off. “Thanks for helping me back there.”

Kimberly’s eyes narrow slightly as she takes in the fact that Trini wouldn’t let her apologise, but lets it go for the time being. “Yeah, I know he was about to explode and it’s not a pretty sight.”

“Is any part of him a pretty sight?” Trini mumbles and a thrill rushes through her veins as Kimberly laughs at her response. She could spend forever making Kimberly laugh like that.

“I don’t know… the sweater’s kind of sexy.” Kimberly raises an eyebrow and sticks the edge of the tongue out between her teeth. They both last only a beat of a second in silence before they start giggling at her words, and Trini grins.

“Yeah? You think I could pull it off?” she doesn’t know where the sudden rush of confidence comes from, but Kimberly’s rapidly reacting to it. She rakes her eyes up and down Trini’s frame in an instance, pausing deliberately at Trini’s lips before meeting her eyes with a sultry look. It’s all Trini can do to just remain standing on her feet, but her legs feel unsteady. She swallows hard. Fuck.

“Hmm. Definitely.” Kimberly affirms her answer with a quick nod, and again starts doing something new, sliding what looks to be her script out from her back pocket, and Trini senses every interaction with Kimberly Hart must feel like getting whiplash.

“I think you make the perfect Juliet.” Trini must have accidentally inhaled some kind of Class A drug today, or those paint fumes have really gone to her head, because again she gives Kimberly compliment without even thinking about it. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest, the blush creeping upon her cheeks once more, and she racks her brain to come up with a reason behind her words that doesn’t just scream _I have a major gay crush on you_ , but her tongue feels too heavy in her mouth and she ends up spluttering some nonsense about good acting. Kimberly barely hears her, however, and still stares at her script as if she can make it burst into flames by just looking at it hard enough.

If she could just spontaneously burst into flames right now too, that’d be great.

“Kim?” Trini manages to get half of her name out without any further issues, and it’s enough to draw her attention back to their conversation.

“Yeah? You do?” Trini would expect Kimberly’s response to have been more on the playful side, but instead its completely underwhelming, almost shaky and unsure of herself. Unfortunately, Trini knows the exact feeling.

She motions for Kimberly to slide a little along the box so she can sit next to her. Her knee knocks into Kimberly’s and their arms brush as she does, but Trini focuses her efforts back into her words. “Yeah. I’ve been watching you.”

Oh _shit_.

Well so much for focusing on words. Kimberly’s face breaks out into a wide smile as Trini fumbles over quickly explaining herself in a panic. “Wait! Uh, as in I’ve been seeing you rehearse on stage and stuff as I’ve been in detention, and well… you’re an amazing actress. You’ve totally got the part down.” She barely stops between each word and then ruins it even more by adding, “I’m not creeping on you, I promise.” Except, like, she really is.

Kimberly thankfully decides not to extend her torture and instead shrugs casually, opening up her script and smoothing the folds out with her hands. “That’s good to know.” She says, and then jumps up quickly off the box, spinning around and handing Trini the script. “Not that I would’ve minded if you had.” She adds with a wink and Trini glances down at her hands to avoid meeting her eyes, fully knowing they’d betray her if she did.

“Do you want to run lines?” Trini indicates to the paper in her hand and Kimberly nods, rolling her head from side to side to work out the cricks in her neck. If Trini stares at her collarbones shifting underneath her skin as she does, well she’s only human. A very gay one at that.

“Start from Romeo’s third line there.” Kimberly says and Trini coughs to clear her throat before attempting to recite Shakespeare, something she’s not even read since ninth grade.

“ _My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_. Wow, uh-”

Before she can even speak another word, Kimberly cuts through and reels off her lines with absolute perfection. “ _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_.”

“Is this about kissing?” Trini blurts and in an instance, she knows it’s a fatal mistake as Kimberly smirks and takes a huge step closer towards her, letting the tops of her shoes scuff against Trini’s sneakers.

“Yes, Trini, it’s about kissing. Problem?” she asks, blinking heavily and placing a hand on her hip. Trini gulps and shakes her head not unlike a wet dog, and the smirk grows bigger on Kimberly’s face. She really should not be thinking about kissing Kimberly. _Hypothetically_. Hypothetically kissing her, because she’s Romeo in this scene, and Kimberly’s Juliet, so of course their lines together are going to be romantic. Duh. She must admit she’s not read the play in its entirety, but anyone with half a brain knows the story of the star-crossed lovers.

Huh. She really did not think this through.

“ _Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too_?” Trini rushes through the next line in an attempt to diffuse some of the tension in the air between them, but Kimberly is relentless in matching her line for line.

“ _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_.” Never has being called a pilgrim felt so hot.

“ _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._ He really does like to ramble on doesn’t he-”

“ _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake_.” Kimberly takes another step closer, moving enough to be able to reach out and grab Trini’s other hand not holding the script, and pull her to her feet. She stumbles over the floorboards, but Kimberly is there to steady her with a firm grip of her bicep. She inadvertently flexes and Kimberly flashes her a sly smile, then motions with a quick nod of her head for Trini to continue.

Glancing down at the script, she makes an effort to memorise the next few lines so she can maintain eye contact with Kimberly as she speaks. “ _Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take, thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._ ”

“ _Then have my lips the sin that they have took_.” The words sin and lips should definitely _not_ be coming from Kimberly’s mouth. Holy shit.

“Uh. _Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged, give me my sin again._ He’s really trying here isn’t he, poor guy.”

Kimberly smiles briefly at her comment before finishing off the scene quickly. “ _You kiss by the book_.”

Trini frowns as she hands the script back to her. “Why did that sound like an insult?”

She chuckles in response, folding it up and tucking the paper back into her back pocket again. “Most of what Shakespeare writes are insults.”

However, before she can respond with an honest question about Kimberly’s apparent interests in literature, she hears the unmistakable screeching of the teacher, yelling at the students to get back to their sets. Kimberly sighs and looks genuinely apologetic towards her and this time its her turn to shrug and move away from the box.

“Well that’s my cue.” She says, not even realising she’d made a theatre reference until she watches the small smile grow upon her face again and it makes her heart race.

“Maybe next time we can do something other than _talk_ about kissing.” Kimberly bites her lip as she spins around and shuffles behind the curtain before Trini can even begin to process what just happened.

As she makes her way onto the stage, towards the ladder and tree, picking up her paintbrush and pointedly ignoring the curious glances from Zack, she spares a second to look into the audience.

Kimberly looks back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitch i bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me


	13. graveyard shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she collects tips from a very inebriated guy being supported upright by his friends as they leave, her eyes end up wandering to the other waitress in the room. Always to her.
> 
> Kimberly Hart looks far too good for 2 a.m.
> 
> Kimberly Hart looks far too good for someone who’s finishing an eight-hour shift.
> 
> Kimberly Hart looks far too good period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday @hearden ily u big nerd

“Are you gonna do it?”

“No.”

“What about now?”

“No.”

A pause. “Now?”

“I said _no_ Zack.” Trini sweeps the crumbs from the countertop one last time with her washcloth before promptly screwing it up in her hand. There’s a beat as she stares at the boy cleaning opposite her, time staying still long enough that he becomes curious and scared all at once, faltering in the next push of his broom. She feels her fingers twitch in her free hand and as her index motions towards her palm, he flickers his eyes back and forth, waiting with baited breath.

As soon as the smirk breaks on her face, she whips the other hand forward, lobbing the washcloth directly at his head. He yelps, but in true Zack Taylor fashion, he’s already read her intentions from the first motions of her hands. He leaps to one side, letting the broom clatter to the tiled floor with a loud bang, and twists his body to avoid the oncoming makeshift bullet of a crusty, dirty old cloth. Trini scowls as it sails almost comically past his head in a perfect arch, the frayed edges of material brushing against the spikes of his hair. Not only has she now missed a prime opportunity to embarrass him and get him to _stop_ asking, he then adds insult to injury by finishing his graceful dodging with a perfect pique turn, spinning on the balls of his feet and moving his hands to the correct position.

“You’re so annoying.”

He flashes her a quick smile. “Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

“That doesn’t even apply here what the fuck,” Trini grumbles and watches carefully as Zack bends down to pick the cloth up from the kitchen floor. He decides not to seek his revenge and softly chucks her it back, which she catches with ease in her left hand. She stores that information away, however, because Zack is absolutely certain to want to get her back at some point, whether later tonight or another day. She hopes it’s the latter, but before she can think about how he’d go about doing that she’s drawn back into the conversation by Zack’s subtle cough. He raises an eyebrow to question her reasoning and she shrugs noncommittedly. “I hate both.”

“ _Wow_.” Which would be a totally fine response to a normal explanation, however, he pronounces it exactly like that kid in that Vine where he watches a girl smoke something and turns back to the camera, and Zack knows he’s got her thinking about it now so he laughs and picks his broom up, motioning it towards Trini to get her to walk backwards so he can reach the corners where she’s standing.

Trini debates kicking it, but that would only derail their work progress even more and so she decides against it, instead walking out of Zack’s way and reaching for a bottle of water at the side. She’s about to take a sip when something brilliant suddenly strikes her and she starts chuckling. “You know that Vine where that guy’s doing weird shit and the other guy behind the camera is going _Zack stop_ yeah that’s me constantly.”

“I would be annoyed except it’s an iconic vine and I’m happy to be associated with it.” He nods his head emphatically and she rolls her eyes and once again thinks about kicking his broom (she just likes to kick things okay), but he straightens up and rolls his shoulders, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his right hand. He motions his head towards something behind her and she turns to check the clock on the wall out just as he says a little sadly, “Still an hour left.”

An hour. A whole fucking hour. Plus clean-up. It might as well be seven time goes so slowly. Trini groans, deciding to kick out at the broom anyway out of frustration, the sudden feeling of tiredness making her far more irritable than she would usually be at Zack. He understands of course, and lets her do it, knowing it’s not really directed at him. It’s not his fault that they’re both here at this godforsaken time.

The dreaded graveyard shift.

If only money isn’t a thing they both need to _live_.

“You got this okay? We can do it.” Zack’s voice drops an octave and she has to strain to hear him over the noise coming from outside the kitchen, but she offers him a small smile in acknowledgement as he passes her and brushes her arm with his elbow. It’s only a small touch of contact, but it’s enough. She suddenly feels quite emotional and for one bizarre moment thinks about asking him for a proper hug, but that’s definitely the sleep deprivation talking and instead opts to chase after him, half-heartedly wrapping her arms around his front, her face pressed up against the strong muscles in his back.

Zack lets a few seconds pass to let her work it out before he decides to break up their moment by flailing his arms dramatically and yelling at the top of his voice. “Help! Something’s got me! It’s small, so small I can’t see what it is –”

“Hey! Can you two idiots stop messing about back here and come help at the front of the house please?” a voice cuts through Zack’s dramatic cries and Trini’s protests and she pushes Zack away from her just in time to see Jason Scott fold his arms and give her a very stern look mostly reserved from someone like her parents.

Trini rolls her eyes, making sure that Jason sees her doing so.

She’s only half-serious though, because, well he is her boss. It is _his_ sports bar.

A sports bar owned by her and Zack’s mutual friend in which they got stuck on graveyard shift until closing at 3 a.m. on a Saturday night. That kind of sports bar.

Thank god the kitchen stops serving food at 10 p.m. (although they’ve only just got around to cleaning it up now which is representative of the whole night to be honest.) Jason keeps the bar open that long on a Saturday because it’s when he can make the most money from the most business and customers. If he doesn’t, then well… Trini’s seen the books and the bar would be in some serious trouble. So, whilst Trini hates working at this time of night when there’s a million things she’d rather be doing starting with eating and ending with sleeping, she would never even think about letting Jason down.

Zack scoffs and says they’ll be there soon just as she grumbles some form of an apology. Jason sighs loudly and slides back out of the kitchen through the doors.

“Hate the sin, love the sinner?”

“What?” Zack’s question completely throws her off and she almost stumbles over her own feet as they move to put away the cleaning materials. She passes a bucket and rubber gloves over to him as he slots them both into the supply cupboard.

“Earlier… the metaphor… should I have used that one? Is it even a metaphor? What why are you laughing at me –” Zack frowns as she moves away from the cupboard smirking at him and he lunges forward to push at her waist as they grapple with each other towards the doors. He concedes after a particularly vicious elbow into his ribcage from her left arm and for once she thinks she’s got the upper hand, but the second they push through the doors and enter into the chaos of the front of the bar, and Trini’s eyes are fortuitously drawn towards a certain girl bending down to pick up an empty glass, Zack gleefully leans in and whispers in her ear.

“Gay.”

“For fucks sa –”

“No swearing in front of the customers!” Jason whispers gruffly as he passes her a tray and motions her towards the table where a group of barely legal guys are putting on their jackets and getting ready to leave. She clenches her jaw and flashes Zack a death glare, but he’s already moving to the actual bar to cover Jason’s temporary absence.

Zack’s not wrong, though.

As she collects tips from a very inebriated guy being supported upright by his friends as they leave, her eyes end up wandering to the other waitress in the room. Always to her.

Kimberly Hart looks far too good for 2 a.m.

Kimberly Hart looks far too good for someone who’s finishing an eight-hour shift.

Kimberly Hart looks far too good period.

Trini watches as she gives a customer a warm smile, and everything about her radiates beautiful. From the way Kimberly tucks a wayward curly lock of hair behind her ear (she distinctly remembers the day she came into the bar with it freshly cut short and Trini broke three glasses and a plate in the space of two hours and Jason had punished her to wiping tables for the rest of the shift), or the way her body moves with the grace of a gymnast through crowds of people, effortlessly mastering every task Jason throws at her. If he could fire all of them and hire half a dozen Kimberly’s to entertain and work the customers, Trini’s sure Jason would do it in a heartbeat.

She’s openly staring at Kimberly’s biceps flexing as she balances four beer glasses on a tray when Kimberly looks up right in her direction and _winks_ at her.

Oh, yeah.

Kimberly’s also ridiculously talented at flirting.

Something which she is decidedly _not_.

“Are you gonna ask her out yet?” Zack’s voice startles her from behind and she lets out a small yelp, which yes, Kimberly definitely heard and that’s set her back about three years in gaining rank on the cool-ness scale. It’s not a word but it’s totally a thing.

“Stop asking. Or the next thing I throw at your head will be a bottle of Jason’s best vodka.” She grumbles and nurses her wounded pride by attempting to smile at Kimberly, but the other girl is already looking away from her and starting a new task. She groans. Fuck.

“That shit’s expensive that’d be awesome.” Zack responds and dodges another insult ready to fly from her tongue by cutting her off. “Jason wants you to work bar with him now.”

“Can he make up his mind he’s all over the place tonight.” Trini says in an urgent hushed whisper, passing over her tray and tea towel into his hands. He nods in agreement but doesn’t say anything, already moving away from her towards the gaggle of girls squished into a corner booth motioning for some help. She places a small bet in her mind he comes back with a phone number or something, because there’s a girl that’s exactly his type and she’d spotted it from the moment they’d walked into the room. Jason lets her behind the bar, and she stands behind the till, tapping on the screen to get it set up. Immediately spotting the fact she’s free, a very attractive blonde leans in and smiles at her. Her interest is peaked, and she tilts her head.

“What can I get you?”

“Do you do fancy cocktails? My girlfriend’s a real sucker for them.” The blonde replies, and Trini offers her a drinks menu with the limited number of sweet cocktails on. She scans it quickly and orders a strawberry daiquiri, and whilst she’s slightly disappointed that this girl is clearly in a relationship, the sight of another gay girl is always a positive thing, especially in this town. It can only really mean one thing.

“Are you local? I have a pretty good memory for faces and…” Trini asks, starting a conversation as the girl orders a gin and tonic for herself and passes over some money to pay for both drinks. She decides to make the gin and tonic first, her hands moving on autopilot, sliding the drink across the surface just as the girl opens her hand to catch it smoothly in her palm. She swirls the liquid in the glass as she debates whether to answer the question. Everything she does is so so deliberate.

“Yeah, we’re not local. Just stopping through on our way to pride tomorrow in the big city. Our motel is next door and my girlfriend wanted a drink so…” the girl replies, and she’s offering Trini some personal information, but there’s still something slightly reserved about her. Something heavy. Like she’s seen some scary shit and thinks she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, acting like it doesn’t bother her but there’s always the doubts. The cracks.

The pain.

Trini’s a lot like that too.

“That’s cool.” Trini offers a rather lacklustre response, because Kimberly has started to spin away from a centre table and head towards the edge of the bar, resting the full tray on top of it and picking up a bunch of napkins. She glances up and again meets Trini’s eye, immediately catching her bottom lip with her teeth and then releasing it a little too slowly. The girl at the bar laughs softly and Trini diverts her attention back towards the customer.

She raises an eyebrow and huffs. “What?”

“Are you tapping that or what?”

Trini almost chokes on her next breath and shakes her head. “No. What? No, we’re not – no.”

The girl smirks and leans back on the chair, throwing an elbow behind her. “Dude you’re practically drooling and she basically just propositioned you.”

“That’s not – that’s… _what_ –”

“Are you causing trouble babe?” another girl enters her line of sight, sideling up next to the blonde girl with piercing blue eyes.

“No of course not.” She replies and wraps an arm around the other girl’s waist. The new girl has slightly darker hair than her girlfriend but that’s not where the differences end. If the first girl carried herself with plenty of reservations, she seems far more carefree, constantly moving like if she doesn’t she’ll turn to stone right in front of her eyes. The _smile_ though. That smile could launch a thousand ships and more. It’s easy to see how you could fall for her. It makes her desirable. Dangerous.

Trini tears her gaze away as the two girls start a private conversation of their own and she prepares the strawberry daiquiri. There’s something familiar about the both of them, but as she confirmed, they’re from out of town. She figures it must be the end of the shift just getting to her, and she tries to shake the unsatisfied feeling out from her body but it settles low and hard on her gut like an anchor. Jason passes behind her to reach a different customer on the far side of the bar, and she focuses on his presence to distract her.

“Is that for me?” So much for that. The darker haired girl bursts out with the question and she nods in confirmation, finishing the beverage and placing it on the countertop in front of them.

“Thanks! Uh…”

“Trini.” she replies quickly.

“Trini! Well since we know yours, I’m Kira and this is Tori.” Kira places a kiss at the side of Tori’s head and she goes to swat her away but Kira just laughs it off instead. Trini barely has time to react however, before she notices Zack in her periphery and he’s motioning with his hands something. As he gets closer, she can see his index fingers making circles over each other and it’s their universal sign to swap places. She sighs. Jason’s definitely on one tonight.

Zack lifts the hinged part of the countertop up and then down again as he enters the space behind the bar, and Trini gives a quick goodbye to the two girls in front of her, providing them with little opportunity to say anything else other than a goodbye too. It feels like the right thing to do.

She approaches Kimberly like she’s some anxious animal with a flight risk, but she shouldn’t have worried because just like a million times before, she senses her presence too and smiles softly as she settles into a cleaning routine beside her. They end up doing circles of the bar together, talking about everything and nothing. Well, Kimberly does most of the talking and Trini does most of the listening, but it works good for them.

Thoughts of shooting her shot and just _finally_ asking Kimberly out drift constantly to the forefront of her mind, but each time she goes to say it her voice catches in her throat. _Come on, Trini, be brave._

And then she happens to catch Tori’s eye across the room and it suddenly, inexplicitly, gives her all the confidence she needs.

“Hey, uh…” she lets Kimberly finish her story about her recent adventure cliff-diving (she makes a mental note to follow up on that later because _what the fuck_ ) and places a hand on Kimberly’s arm, pulling her to the side and away from any prying ears or eyes. The touch _burns_ and so she drops her hand uselessly to her side, hoping Kimberly doesn’t notice.

She notices.

_God_. In theory this seemed like such a good idea but in practice she can barely get the words out or even look Kimberly in the eye.

Coward.

“Are you trying to ask me out?”

Her heart stops. “Um… yes?”

"Thank fuck.” Kimberly laughs and Trini blinks heavily. “I was going to do it myself like the second I saw you, but Jason said he had a rule about co-workers dating and now by the look on your face I’m guessing that’s just some bullshit he made up to stop us from like making out all over his precious barstools and getting distracted from working right?”

Trini feels like she has fucking whiplash at this point but manages to stutter out another sentence. “Yeah, I’m definitely going to be putting in a complaint to management about this.”

Kimberly smirks at her joke and it’s enough to send chills down her spine. “Isn’t that him though?”

“I’ll try Billy.” He owns the bar with Jason but doesn’t like to work this late or when it becomes super busy. Billy prefers a calmer environment and takes the shifts during the early morning or daytime when there’s only the occasional customers in and he can have long chats with them. He’s also probably the reason that the bar has so many regulars, local and distant. Something about his sunny disposition and Trini’s permanent scowl that Jason believes this fact to be wholeheartedly true. Whatever.

“Anyway, as long as you don’t say let’s get a drink…” Kimberly motions around her and Trini fights the urge to smile at everything she does. “I’ll be totally fine with that.” Kimberly flashes her a wide smile, and she literally feels her knees get weak. So much for that.

“There’s showings of the new Marvel movie down at the cineplex if you want to go sometime.”

“Trini I’ve already said yes.” Kimberly reaches out for her hand and starts rubbing her thumb over the skin in slow motions. “You don’t have to worry, I’m not going to flake out on you or anything.”

“Yo, lovebirds!” Zack yells and their heads turn. He starts walking towards them and Kimberly drops her hand from Trini’s, but not before giving it a subtle squeeze.

“What?” it comes out far more aggressive and annoyed than she’d like, much to her embarrassment and Kimberly’s delight, and it only spurs Zack’s mischievous expression on even more.

“Someone’s thrown up in the ladies’ toilets. I’ve just escorted them out but like… it needs cleaning. Also, Jason needs help on bar.” He leaves as quickly as he came, and Trini sighs loudly. People really should learn their limits.

They look at each other and then –

“Don’t.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” Trini says, taking two steps backward as Kimberly advances, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smirk and giving Trini the biggest puppy eyes she’s ever seen. How is that even possible?

“Is it working?”

“No.” It’s so working.

Trini starts to repeat a mantra of _don’t cave don’t cave_ when she realises Kimberly isn’t stopping her advance as she enters Trini’s personal space, brushing her hands against the knuckles of hers, and leaning in close. Way, way too close. _Holy shit_.

Kimberly tilts her head and hesitates just for a second to make sure Trini’s okay with her being this close and waits for Trini’s eyes to drop to her mouth before she closes the distance and presses a light kiss on the side of Trini’s lips. Tingling, electrifying, but just soft enough for her to instantly crave more.

She whispers against her cheek, staring at her so tenderly Trini feels like she’s under a spell. “How about now?”

“Where do we keep the mop again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, back again

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ palmsdreams.tumblr.com for this wild ride


End file.
